Beauty and the Beast
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: This is my parody of my favorite Disney movie of all time. I only own my OC, not the songs, script, or characters. Victoria trades her father's place to save his life from a hideous Monstar. However, she looks into his heart and sees something she's never seen before. Read and review, NO FLAMES! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._

_But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within._

_And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. __If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

**Cast**

**Belle: Victoria (me)**

**Beast/Prince: Monstar Blanko/Proteus (Space Jam, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)**

**Maurice: Professor Utonium (Powerpuff Girls)**

**Gaston: Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo)**

**Lumiere: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)**

**Cogsworth: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)**

**Chip: Wakko, Yakko, and Dot (Animaniacs)**

**Mrs. Potts: Granny (Looney Tunes)**

**Fifi: Lola Bunny (Space Jam)**

**Wardrobe: Tilly (Cats Don't Dance)**

**Lefou: Carl (Johnny Bravo)**

**Phillipe: Altivo (Road to El Dorado)**

**Townspeople: Cartoon Network/Nickelodeon characters, Non-Disney characters**

**Enchanted Objects: Looney Tunes and Monstars (Space Jam)**


	2. Victoria and Off to the Fair

One morning, a beautiful girl with brown hair that went over her shoulders and was tied in a low pony with a blue ribbon, tendrils around her cheekbones, blue eyes, and fair skin came out of a cottage, carrying a book in her arms and a basket in her hands. She wore a blue dress with a white apron and black flats. Her name was Victoria Rath. As she walked to town, Victoria began to sing.

**Victoria:** Little town, it's a quiet village; everyday, like the one before... Little town, full of little people waking up to say...

Everyone in town gave a friendly "bonjour" as Victoria walked around the town. She looked over to a crab that waddled as he carried a tray. He was red, wore a blue shirt and purple pants, and had green eyes. That was Mr. Krabs.

**Victoria:** There goes the baker with his tray like always... The same old bread and rolls to sell; every morning's just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town...

"Morning, Victoria." Mr. Krabs said, walking past Victoria and over to an open window. She walked over and said, "Good morning, monsieur." Mr. Krabs placed the tray down and asked, "Where are ye off to, lass?" Victoria replied with a smile, "The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

Mr. Krabs cut her off and ignored her as he said, "That's nice. Spongebob, the buns! Hurry up!" Victoria shrugged and continued to walk to the bookshop as she passed Sarah and Nazz.

**Sarah and Nazz:** Look there she goes. That girl is strange, no question! Dazed and distracted. Can't you tell?

**Dexter's Mom:** Never part of any crowd

**Dexter's Dad:** 'Cause her head's up on some cloud

**All (except Victoria): **No denying she's a funny girl, that Victoria

Victoria jumped onto the back of a trolley as it went through town. As it went through town, Stu Pickles was driving it as he went past Blossom.

**Stu:** Bonjour

**Blossom:** Good day

**Stu:** How is your family?

Jessica Rabbit walked towards a meat stand that was run by Rolf. The lady smiled, "Bonjour." Rolf looked at Jessica and smiled, "Good day." Jessica walked away and said, "How is your wife?" When she sang that, Rolf received a smack on the head by Dee-Dee. Marge Simpson was carrying Maggie and saw Apu tending chicken eggs. The mother said, "I need six eggs!" Apu looked at the blue-haired lady and said, "That's too expensive!"

Victoria jumped off the trolley safely and sang, "There must be more than this provincial life!" She entered the bookshop to be greeted by a boy with a black hat that looked like a sock, orange shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and blue sneakers; that's Double D. He smiled, "Ah, Victoria!"

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed." Victoria said, handing the book to the boy. Double D checked the book and asked, "Finished already?" Victoria climbed up a ladder to look at the shelves to find a good book. She said, "Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

Double D placed the book on the shelf and shrugged with a small chuckle, "Not since yesterday." Victoria looked over her shoulder and smiled, "That's alright." She took a blue book off the shelf and handed it to Double D, "I'll borrow this one." Double D looked at the cover and said to Victoria, "That one? But you've read it twice!"

Victoria smiled as she swung off the ladder, "But it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!" Double D gave a small laugh and handed the book to the 20 year-old saying, "If you like it all that much, it's yours." Victoria walked out and said, "But, sir-" Double D cuts her off and said politely, "I insist." He waved good-bye at her and Victoria smiled as she opened the book, "Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!"

As she was reading, Eddy, Johnny 2x4, and Ed watched her go by.

**Eddy, Johnny 2x4, and Ed**: Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well!

**Women:** With a dreamy far-off look

**Men:** And her nose stuck in a book

**All: **What a puzzle to the rest of us is Victoria

Victoria sat on the edge of a fountain as a flock of sheep took a drink and one of the rollie-pollie animals sat next to her.

**Victoria:** Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see! Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him till chapter three.

The sheep scattered when Tziporrah and her sisters herded them off. Victoria walked past a beauty salon, where Lee Kanker and Him were at. Lee was getting her hair fixed by Him and sang, "Now, it's no wonder that her name means 'victory'; her looks have got no parallel." The red devil used his claws to trim Lee's hair and added, "But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd; very different from the rest of us."

**All:** She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us is Victoria

A flock of geese flew overhead and one got shot down when a rifle shot was heard. A man with red hair and glasses, wearing a blue polo shirt, green pants, and shoes ran with a sack open. The dorky man was Carl Chryniszzswics, or Carl Shocker. He waited for the dead bird to drop into the sack, but it landed on the ground. He picked the bird up and stuffed it in the sack, then ran towards a buff man with blond hair that stood up, sunglasses, a black t-shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. The man was Johnny Bravo.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Johnny!" The dorky man exclaimed in excitement, "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world." Johnny blew the gun's top to clear the smoke away and said in a proud voice, "I know." Carl walked with Johnny and said, "No beast alive could stand a chance against you and no girl, for that matter." Johnny pulled Carl into a headlock and pointed, "It's true, Carl. And I've got my sights set on that one."

"Oh, the inventor's daughter?" Carl asked in disbelief. Johnny said, "You said it, geek boy! She's the one! The lucky girl that I'm gonna marry." Carl dropped to the ground and said, "But she's-" He got cut off as Johnny said, "The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but-" Carl said, only to be smacked on the head by Johnny's rifle and was interrupted. Johnny finished, "And that makes her the best." He picked up Carl by his shirt and asked with a bit of venom in his voice, "And don't I deserve the best?" Carl stammered, "W-Well, of course! I mean, you do-" He stopped when Johnny dropped him and started to sing, "Right from the moment when I met her, saw her; I said she's gorgeous and I fell..."

He picked up his gun and looks at himself in the mirror, then slicks on some gel to make his hair stand out more. He continued, "Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me! So, I'm making plans to woo and marry Victoria." Victoria walked past the two men, then Johnny followed her as Sedusa, Miss Keane, and Miss Bellum saw Johnny walking.

**Sedusa, Miss Keane, Miss Bellum: **Look there he goes. Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Johnny, oh he's so cute! Be still, my heart; I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

The girls fainted and got up again, then Johnny spotted Victoria among the crowd.

**Stewie Griffin:** Bonjour!

**Johnny:** Pardon!

**Fez:** Good day!

**Dexter:** Mais oui!

**Eustace Bagg:** You call this bacon?

**Cow:** What lovely grapes!

**I.M. Weasel:** Some cheese!

**Jimmy:** Ten yards!

**I.M. Weasel:** One pound

**Johnny:** 'scuse me!

**I.M. Weasel:** I'll get the knife!

**Johnny:** Please let me through!

**Muriel Bagg:** This bread!

**Fuzzy Lumpkins:** Those fish!

**Muriel Bagg:** It's stale!

**Fuzzy Lumpkins:** They smell!

**Moe the Bartender:** Madame's mistaken!

**Victoria: **There must be more than this provincial life!

**Johnny:** Just watch. I'm going to make Victoria my wife!

The townsfolk gathered around Johnny and eventually surrounded him, but that didn't stop him. He went through a door, went inside, and climbed out the window and got onto the roof as he watched Victoria walking.

**All:** Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special...A most peculiar mademoiselle...It's a pity and a sin; She doesn't quite fit in! But she really is a funny girl; a beauty but a funny girl...She really is a funny girl! That Victoria!

Victoria turned back towards the townsfolk when the song ended. She then shrugged as she continued to read as she walked home. Johnny jumped from the roof with style and stood in front of Victoria. He greeted, "Hello, Victoria." Victoria gave a small glance and said, "Bonjour, Johnny." She walked away, but Johnny snatched Victoria's book and got her attention.

Victoria looked at Johnny and asked in an annoyed tone, "Johnny, may I have my book, please?" She reached for her book, but Johnny dodged her and flipped through the pages as he asked, "How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Victoria folded her arms and shook her head, "Well, some people just use their imagination."

"Victoria, it's about time you got your head out of those books," Johnny said as he tossed the book away and it landed in a mud puddle, then Victoria went over to it, "And paid attention to more important things. Like me." Sedusa, Miss Keane, and Miss Bellum sighed and batted their lashes. Victoria picked up the book with her fingers and wiped the cover clean with her apron. Johnny said, "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking..."

"Johnny, you are positively primeval." Victoria said after she cleaned her book. Johnny smirked, "Why, thank you, Victoria." He places an arm around her shoulders, takes her book, and says, "Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and look at my trophies?" Victoria replied, "Maybe some other time."

Miss Keane asked Miss Bellum, "What's wrong with her?"

Miss Bellum replied, "She's crazy!"

"He's gorgeous." Sedusa said.

Victoria takes her book back and moves away from Johnny, "Please, Johnny. I can't. I have to go home and help my father. Good-bye." Carl laughed, "That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!" Johnny laughed with Carl, but Victoria said angrily, "Don't talk about my father that way!" Johnny and Carl stopped laughing, then Johnny turned to Carl and scowled, "Yeah! Don't talk about her father that way!" He bonked Carl on the head.

Victoria placed her book into her basket and said, "My father is not crazy; he's a genius!" As she finished saying that, an explosion could be heard from Victoria's house. She quickly ran home as Johnny and Carl continued to laugh. When Victoria got home, she went to the cellar and opened the door. She got in and there was smoke everywhere. In the middle of the room, a barrel stood upside down. Victoria covered her mouth and coughed as she walked through the smoke.

She called, "Daddy?" After the smoke cleared, a tall man with black hair was wearing a lab coat, black tie, black pants, and shoes. This man was Professor Utonium, Victoria's father; when Victoria's parents died after she was born, Professor Utonium took her in and raised her like his own.

"How on Earth did that happen?" Professor muttered. He got out of the barrel, but his underwear was showing and he quickly pulled his pants up. Victoria walked over and asked, "Are you alright, Daddy?" Professor Utonium looked at her and said, "I-I-I'm about ready to give up on this old hunk of junk." With that, he walked over to a contraption of some sort and kicked it.

Victoria shook her head and said, "You always say that." Professor Utonium walked over to her and moaned, "I mean it this time. I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work!" Victoria had faith in him and said, "Yes, you will! And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Her adoptive father gave a scoff and crossed his arms. Victoria held his arm and said, "And become a world famous inventor."

"You really believe that?" Professor asked.

"I always have." Victoria replied.

The middle-aged man smiled and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time." He slid under the machine and put a pair of goggles on, "Oh, hand me that dog-legged clencher there." Victoria looked through a tool chest and got the contraption out. She heard some clanking going on as Professor Utonium asked, "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book." Victoria replied, "Daddy, do you think I'm odd?" The Professor got out from under the invention and had his goggles on, which made his eyes look buggy. He asked, "My daughter, odd? Where would you get an idea like that?" Victoria handed him the tool and shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

Professor Utonium fixed some things underneath and asked, "Well, about about that Johnny Bravo? He's a handsome fellow." Victoria sat on a chair and said, "He's handsome, alright. And rude and conceited... Oh, Daddy. He's not for me." She placed her chin on her hand and leaned on it as Professor Utonium said, "Well, don't you worry 'cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us."

He got out from under the machine and took the goggles off, then wiped his hands with a red rag. He said, "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try." He pulled on the lever and the machine started whirring, then the machine started chopping wood like it was supposed to. The chopped wood flew and landed near a wood pile perfectly!

"It works!" Victoria happily said. Professor Utonium asked as he ducked from another wood chunk flying, "It does?" He got up and said happily, "It does!" Victoria smiled and said proudly as she hugged her father, "You did it! You really did it!"

"Hitch up Altivo, Victoria. I'm off to the fair!" Professor Utonium said, then a log hit him in the head, making him fall unconscious. After he got back on his feet, the professor went out and got on a white stallion with a gray mane that flowed. The horse was Altivo. Professor Utonium got the invention hitched to a wagon, strapping the horse and got on the horse's back.

Victoria waved and called, "Good-bye, Daddy! Good luck!"

"Good-bye, Victoria! And take care while I'm gone!" Professor Utonium called back as he left.

* * *

**How was that one? I decided to use different character from movies and shows, so I'm pretty glad. Up next, the Professor gets lost and a certain Monstar is lurking~OH NO, MR. BILL! I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. The Castle

After horse and rider went over the countryside, they went into the woods and got lost. Altivo snorted and kept his ears up for anything suspicious. Professor Utonium looked at a map and said, "Hmm. We should be there by now." An owl hooted when Altivo raised his head at the sound, then Professor Untonium said, "Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken the... Wait a minute."

He pulled Altivo's reins to stop the horse and looked to see a sign at the point of a fork in the road. Altivo looked and turned his head, but Professor Utonium pulled the reins and said, "Well, let's go this way." The Spanish horse snorted and looked to see a path that was foggy, scary-looking, and spooky. He looked left to see things look more cheerful. Uses his senses, he moved in that direction.

Sadly, he was pulled away as Professor Utonium said, "Come on, Altivo! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time." They went through the dark path and went down the road in silence. Altivo looked up to the sky and saw the leaves blow away in the breeze. Among the trees, a shadow of a wolf ran and made Altivo stop dead in his tracks. He snorted in alarm and brought up his head as a howl pierced into the darkness.

The Professor looked at his map and moaned, "This can't be right! Where have you taken us, Altivo? Maybe we should turn around." He had the horse back up, but the howling increased and made the horse spooked. Altivo backed up too far and crashed the wagon into a tree. Then, a flock of bats flew out of the tree and a spooked Altivo cantered off with a panicked neigh.

Professor held the reins and called, "Whoa! Whoa, boy!" They rode off towards a cliff and backed away. Professor said, "Good boy. That's it. No, steady! Steady! ALTIVO, DON'T! NO!" Altivo reared up as the howls were very loud and accidentally threw the Professor off! The horse pulled the wagon and galloped into the woods to get home, with a few wolves after him.

The sky was dark and Professor Utonium got up as he called, "Altivo?" He didn't hear anything, except a roll of thunder. He got up, dusted himself off, and fixed his orange scarf. He heard growling and turned to see a pack of wolves. He gasped and made a run for it, but the wolves went after him. The man ran for his life and tripped down a small hill. He looked up to see a gate and ran towards it. The wolves bared their teeth and growled as they went after the man.

Professor Utonium pulled the gate and shouted, "Help! Is someone there? HELP!" Then, the gates flew open and the man got inside. The wolves were about to pounce, but the gaes closes and stopped them. Professor Utonium tried to get up, but he saw a wolf tearing his scarf. Professor Utonium pulled it hard and got it free. He didn't bother to pick up his scarf and gasped in amazement. What he saw before him across the bridge was a huge castle.

Then, lightning flashed in the sky and it began to rain. The Professor didn't bother to hesitate and went towards the giant doors. He gave a knock and the door creaked open as the man stepped inside. He looked around to see a hall with a giant staircase, doorways, and statues of gargoyles around. The area was dark and Professor Untonium closed the door behind him.

He walked around slowly and called, "Hello?" There was no response and he called again, "Hello?" A voice with a Brooklyn accent said, "Poor doc, he must've lost his way in the woods." A voice with a lisp said, "Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." Professor stopped in his tracks and called, "Is someone there?" The lispy voice said, "Not a word, Bugs. Not one word."

Professor Utonium called, "I-I don't mean to intrude, but I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." The first voice said, "Aw, Daff. Have a heart." The second voice shushed the first voice, but the sound of something simmering came and a yelp came. The first voice said, "Of course, doc. You are welcome here. Professor Utonium grabbed a candelabra and looked around, "Who said that?"

What he didn't know is that the candelabra was the owner of the voice with a Brooklyn accent. The candelabra called, "Over here!" The cadelabra used his candlesticks to tap Professor Utonium's shoulder and said as the man faced him, "Eh, what's up, doc?" The candelabra had two candles that looked like bunny ears, buck teeth, and some wax dripping from his ears. His name was Bugs.

Professor Utonium jumped back and dropped Bugs. Professor Utonium looked at the candelabra and said, "Incredible." The lispy voice belonged to a tiny mantel clock, who said, "Now, you've done it, Bugs! Splendid! Just peachy! You're despicable!" The clock was named Daffy and was picked up by Professor Utonium. The man said, "How on Earth is this accomplished?"

Daffy squirmed, "Put me down, at once!" He got his foot tickled and laughed, then a bulky figure came in and asked, "Bugs, what's with the-" The figure was a chubby Monstar, who was orange and wore a navy basketball jersey with a white zero. He also was bald and has green eyes. He was Pound. Another Monstar like Pound came in, but he was small, lanky with brown eyes, and had red skin. That was Nawt. Bugs and the two aliens held back a laugh when Professor Utonium shook Daffy a bunch of times, then Daffy grunted in pain as a turner behind his head got twisted.

The Professor opened the small door and moved the little pendulum. Daffy said as he slammed the little door, "Sir, close that at once! Do you mind?" Professor Utonium got his finger out of the way and said, "Oh, I beg your pardon. it's just that I've never seen a clock-" He paused as he was about to sneeze, then he sneezed into Daffy's face.

Pound moaned, "Man, that's nasty."

Nawt said, "Gesundheit!"

Daffy used his little time hands to wipe the fog away from his glass face like a windshield wiper, then Professor got out a hankie and wiped his nose. Another Monstar that looked like Pound, but was purple, muscular, and had a tuft of hair on top of his head came over. His name was Bupkus. He looked at the Professor and said, "Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire." Bupkus led everyone to a lit room as the Professor said, "Thank you."

As Professor Utonium followed Bupkus, a tall figure with some muscles saw what was going on and made a soft snarl. The figure bolted away as Daffy said, "No, no, no! You guy know what the master will do if he find him in here!" Daffy held Nawt's shorts and shouted, "I demand that you all stop right there!" The clock lost his balance and fell down the steps a tiny bit. He saw Bupkus seat Professor Utonium into a large chair near the fireplace.

Daffy whined, "Oh no, no! Not the master's chair!" Then, a running footstool ran blowing razzberries towards everyone. Daffy covered his eyes and whined more, "I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this!" The footstool blew razzberries and spoke fast gibberish. Pound laughed, "Hey, Taz!" Nawt rubbed the footstool's head and smiled, "Hi, buddy!"

Taz went to Professor Utonium, who received a rub on the head and a smile, "Hello there, boy!" Taz snorted and got under Professor Utonium's feet to relax, along with putting the man's feet up. Bupkus got out a green blanket and wrapped it around Professor Utonium. Bupkus gave a small bow and Professor smiled, "What service!"

"Alright! This has gone far enough! I'm in charge here-" Daffy was interrupted when a tea cart rolled in and a teapot said, "How would you like a nice cup of tea, sir? It will warm you up in no time." The teapot, known as Granny, poured some tea into a cup that has a flower on the rim. The other cups, looked at the cup getting filled, then a voice said, "Great, the cute one gets first dibs."

A voice that sounded like Ringo Starr came from the other cup said, "Yeah, but she's classy and didn't spill like we always do, Yakko." Daffy said with his face in the floor, "No. No tea." He got up and shouted, "NO tea!" Nobody listened as Professor Utonium took a sip from the cup and a girl's voice giggled, "Hey, that tickles!" Professor Utonium looked at the cup, who had a yellow flower on her rim and a dot on her cheek. The cups are Wakko, Yakko, and Dot Warner.

Professor Utonium looked at Dot and smiled, "Oh, hello." Then, the doors flew open and the fire in the fireplace died out. The Monstars stood their ground and stood in front of Bugs to protect him. Granny was shaking as the Warners hid behind Granny. The three nervously said, "Uh-oh..." Professor Utonium shook nervously as a shadow came up.

The shadow was tall and belong to a figure in the doorway. The figure was a thin, but strong Monstar with blue skin and brown-red eyes. He had a long neck, dark blue hair that was matted and went to his shoulders, and some missing teeth and two fangs sticking out of his mouth. He stood at least seven feet tall, had long claws on his fingers that were blue, and some long claws that ended at his toes. He wore a scarlet cape, tattered pants that were black, and a golden brooch that held the cape in place. The Monstar got on fours and walked in with a growl.

A deep voice that had a bit of a Californian accent said, "There's a stranger here." Bugs said, "Master, allow me to explain. You see, this gentleman was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet, and-" He was cut short when a loud roar came from the blue Monstar. Bugs shook nervously, as well as the other Monstars. Daffy poked his head out from a rug and said, "Master, I would like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start! It was all their fault! I tried to stop them, but will they listen to me? No!" He stopped as another roar came out and hid himself under the rug like a blanket.

Professor Utonium looked right and looked to see himself face to face with the Monstar. He made a gasp and got out of the chair as the Monstar advanced on him, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" The Monstar stood on his legs and snarled at the shaking man. Professor Utonium stammered, "I-I was lost in the woods and-" He was cut off as the Monstar shouted, "You're not welcome here!"

"I-I'm sorry." Professor Utonium apologized quickly, but stared at the Monstar in fright. Knowing this, the Monstar leaned over to the man and snarled, "What are you staring at?!" The monster snarled. The Professor lied quickly, "N-Nothing!" The Monstar accused, "So, you've come to stare at the BEAST, have you?!" Professor Utonium tried to go to the exit, but the blue Monstar blocked the man.

"Please! I meant no harm!" Professor Utonium backed away and pleaded in a frightened tone, "I just needed a place to stay!" Hearing no more, the Monstar grabbed Professor Utonium by his arms and growled, "I'll give you a place to stay!" The Professor kicked his legs and shouted, "No! Please! No! NOOOO!" The objects and Monstars looked in sorrow and bowed their heads as the door slammed shut.

* * *

**UH-OH, the Beast is here! How this going so far? I decided to have the other Monstars take the role of Lumiere and Cogsworth, along with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. I only own my OCs. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. Wedding Plans and Trading Places

The next day, Carl and Johnny looked through a bush at Victoria's house. Johnny was wearing a black suit and tie, white shirt, and had a rose pinned on his jacket. Carl snickered, "Oh, boy! Victoria's gonna get the surprise of her life. Huh, Johnny?"

Johnny smirked, "Yep, this is her lucky day."

He lets go of the branch as he walked away, slamming it into Carl's face and having some leaves in his mouth.

Johnny walked towards a group of people and cleared his throat. A wedding was being prepared and Johnny said, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. First, I'm gonna go in there and propose to the girl." Everybody laughed, but Sedusa, Miss Bellum, and Miss Keane were crying their eyes out. Johnny turned to Carl and said, "Now, Carl, when Victoria and I come out that door..."

Carl had a baton and said excitedly, "Oh, I know! I know! I strike up the band!" He started conducting a band that played _Here Comes The Bride_ at a fast pace. The music stopped when Johnny slammed Carl's head really hard with a French horn. "Not yet!" Johnny said angrily. Carl's mouth was at the mouth piece of the French horn and said, "Sorry."

Victoria was inside, reading her book and heard a knock on the door. She went over to the door and looked through the hole to see that it was Johnny at the door. Victoria groaned and she opened the door as Johnny stepped in. Victoria pulled a fake smile, "Johnny, what a pleasant surprise." Johnny smirked, "Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Victoria? There's not a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day-" He stopped to look at himself in the mirror, lick his teeth, and turned back to Victoria saying, "This is the day your dreams come true."

Victoria backed away to a table and asked, "What do you know about my dreams, Johnny?"

"Plenty! Here, picture this." Johnny said as e sat on a chair and placed his dirty shoes on the table, making Victoria's book muddy again. Johnny said as he kicked his shoes off, "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet." Victoria looked at Johnny's feet and pinched her nose in disgust, imagining the smell. Johnny continued, "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." He stood up and said, "We'll have six or seven."

Victoria asked, "Dogs?"

"No, Victoria! Strapping boys like me!" Johnny replied.

Victoria picked up her book, cleaned it with a rag, and placed it on the shelf saying, "Imagine that." Johnny walked toward Victoria and asked, "And you know who that little wife may be?" Victoria paused and said, "Let me think." Johnny leaned towards Victoria and said, "You, Victoria!" The girl backed away towards the door and said, "Johnny, I'm...speechless. I really don't know what to say."

Johnny knocked a chair over and trapped Victoria against the door. He sneered, "Say you'll marry me." Victoria's hand was looking for the doorknob and she said, "I'm very sorry, Johnny. But..." Her hand found it, gave a jiggle, and she said, "I just don't deserve you!" Victoria moved away from Johnny, who was about to kiss her, and watched him fall towards the opening and land into a pile of mud.

She looked to see the band playing a song, then she threw Johnny's shoes out and slammed the door. Carl stopped conducting the band, got near a puddle, and found Johnny with a piglet on his head. His hair dropped down and he was very angry. Carl asked, "So, how'd it go?" Johnny got up and grabbed Carl by the neck. He growled, "I'll have Victoria for my wife! Make no mistake about that!"

He drops Carl and get out of the mud puddle, then Carl looked at the pig and said, "Hmmph! Touchy!" The pig snorted in agreement. As everyone was gone, Victoria poked her head out and asked, "Is he gone?" She found nobody there, except for the chickens and goats, then she fed them as she said in anger, "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of that boarish, brainless..."

**Victoria: **Madame Bravo, can't you just see it? Madame Bravo, his little wife!

She kicks a barrel and walks out of the animal pen. She continued, "No, sir! Not me! I guarantee it; I want much more than this provincial life!" She ran off until she was in an open field, almost like the beginning of The Sound of Music and Victoria sang more. As she sang, she sat on the grass and picked up a dandelion puff.

**Victoria: **I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell! And for once it might be grand to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned...

She shot up when she heard a horse whinny and saw Altivo galloping towards her. She gasped, "Altivo! What are you doing here? Where's-" She stopped when she noticed that Professor Utonium isn't there and pulled the reins to stop the horse. She asked, "Where's Daddy? Where is he, Altivo? What happened?" She took the wagon off the horse and said, "We have to find him! You have to take me to him!"

Later on, Victoria wore a dark purple cloak and was riding Altivo towards the gates. They stopped and Victoria looked at the castle, "What is this place?" Altivo snorted and began to buck in fright. Victoria got off the horse and said, "Altivo, steady! Steady." She calmed the horse and spotted something orange on the other side of the gates. She opened the gate, went towards the orange scarf, and whispered, "Daddy."

Inside the castle, Daffy and Bugs were standing on a table as Daffy sneered, "Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea. Sit in the master's chair. Pet the pooch." Bugs shrugged, "I was trying to be hospitable." What they didn't know is that Victoria got towards the door and made her way inside. She looked around the room and called, "Hello? Is someone here?"

She walked towards the staircase and walked up the steps as she called, "Hello? Daddy? Daddy, are you here?" From inside the kitchen, Dot said, "Yakko, Wakko, there's a girl in the castle!" Yakko and Wakko called, "Hello, nurse!" They got Granny's attention, but the teapot said, "Now, you three. I'll not have you make up such wild stories."

Yakko said, "No, really! We actually did see her!"

Wakko added, "She's really pretty."

Dot said, "Look, does this cute face ever lie to you?"

Granny rolled her eyes, "Not another word. Into the tub." She pushed the three into a tub of soapy water, then a feather duster with blue-green eyes said, "A girl! I just saw a girl in the castle!" Wakko spits the out of his mouth and said, "See, we told ya." Back to Daffy and Bugs, Daffy ranted, "Irresponsible, devil may care, waxy-eared, slack-jawed..." When he was ranting, Nawt made a little fist and moved his thumb like a mouth to mimic Daffy's speech. The red Monstar also crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, making Bugs laugh.

"Daddy?" Victoria called again, walking down the hall. Daffy, Bugs, and Nawt saw her, then Bugs said, "Did you see that?" The three ran to see Victoria's back turned, then Nawt gasped, "It's a girl!" Daffy rolled his eyes and said, "I know it's a girl." Nawt said, "Don't you see, guys? She's the one, the girl we have been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!" He ran to tell his buddies, then Daffy and Bugs went after Victoria.

They came towards a door, opened it, and went behind the door. Victoria heard a creak and turned her head towards the door. She saw a light from the room and called, "Hello? Is someone here? Wait, I'm looking for my father! I..." She went towards the stairs and climbed up, but she didn't know that Bus was lit and glowing. She said to herself, "That's funny. I'm sure there was someone..." She found a dark room and called, "Is anyone here?"

A soft voice called, "Victoria?"

Victoria knew it was her father's voice and gasped, "Daddy!" Grabbing a torch, she went towards a prison cell and found Professor Utonium. He held her hand and asked, "H-How did you find me?" Victoria said, "Oh, your hands are like ice. I have to get you out of there." Professor Utonium coughed and said, "Victoria, I want you to leave this place."

Victoria asked, "Who's done this to you?" The Professor looked around in worry and said, "No time to explain! You must go! Now!" Victoria shook her head and said, "I won't leave you!" Out of nowhere, a blue hand grabbed Victoria's shoulder and spun her around. The voice growled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The torch flew out of Victoria's hands and landed into a puddle of water, making the room dark once more. The only light was from a hole in the ceiling.

Victoria looked around and called, "Who's there? Who are you?" The voice answered, "Blanko, the master of this castle." The Monstar that Professor Utonium faced before, now known as Blanko, growled and kept hidden in the shadows. Victoria said, "I've come for my father. Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then, he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Blanko growled. Victoria pleaded some more, "But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!" Blanko was about to walk away as he said, "There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Victoria said to herself, "But there must be someway that I can..." Victoria called to Blanko, "Wait!" The Monstar stopped and looked over his shoulder. Victoria looked back at her father, bowed her head, and said in a stronger voice, "Take me instead."

"You?" Blanko scoffed, turning his head towards the door. He stopped and looked back at the young woman, then asked, "You would...take his place?" Professor Utonium cried, "Victoria, no! You don't know what you're doing!" Victoria ignored him and asked again, "If I did, will you let him go?" Blanko answered, "Yes, but...you must promise to stay here forever." Victoria couldn't see Banko's face and wanted a better look at her captor. She said, "Come into the light."

A blue foot came into view, then the whole body came. This sight made Victoria's eyes widen and she looked at Blanko's face, then made a small gasp as she turned away in fright. She held Professor Utonium's hand, who said, "No, Victoria! I won't let you do this!" Victoria got up, didn't look at Blanko, and said as her voice nearly turned into a sob, "You have my word."

"Done!" Blanko growled as he went towards the cell to free Professor Utonium. Victoria kneeled to the ground and slumped in defeat. The Professor walked towards her and said, "Victoria, listen to me. I've lived my life." He was pulled away from her as Blanko dragged him out, then Victoria gasped, "Wait!" Professor Utonium reached his hands out to his daughter as he called, "Victoria!"

"WAIT!" Victoria shouted. From the grounds, a palanquin was there and Blanko dragged Professor Utonium towards it. The Professor pleaded, "No! Please spare my daughter! Please!" Blanko shoved the man in and snarled, "She's no longer your concern!" He ordered the palanquin, "Take him to the village." The wooden box came to life and trotted across the bridge with the Professor in it. Victoria looked from the windows and buried her face into her arms, sobbing.

In a few minutes, Blanko walks up the stairs and Bupkus was holding Bugs The purple alien asked, "Uh, Master?" Blanko turned his head and snarled, "What?" Bupkus flinched a bit, but said calmly, "Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was, uh, thinking that you might want to offer her a much more comfortable room." Blanko snarled at the Monstar, then continued his way.

Bugs gave a shrug and said, "Then again, maybe not." As Blanko got into the dungeons, he found Victoria crying. She looked at him and wept, "You didn't even let me say good-bye! I'll never see him again! I didn't even get to say good-bye..." Seeing Victoria in tears made Blanko feel guilty, but he shrugged it off and said, "I'll show you to your room." He walked towards the door, then Victoria asked, "My room? But I thought-" She was cut off when Blanko growled, "Well, do you wanna stay in the tower?"

Victoria got up and said, "No." Walking towards him, Blanko growled, "Then, follow me." Blanko led Victoria through a maze of corridors. Victoria stopped to look at everything in the corridor; gargoyles seemed to look at Victoria and are about to get her. She ran back over to Blanko, who glanced over his shoulder at Victoria. She didn't say anything, but shed a tear. Bupkus, who walked next to Blanko and was holding Bugs, could not stand the silence any longer. He hissed in Blanko's ear, "Say something to her."

Blanko looked behind and said to Victoria, "I, uh...hope you like it here." He looked at Bugs, who urged him to say more. Blanko added, "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like. Except the West Wing." Victoria lifted her head and asked, "What's in the West Wing?" Blanko turned to face her and shouted, "IT'S FORBIDDEN!" After five seconds, he turned with a growl and continued to lead the way. Bupkus opened the door for Victoria and led her inside. He said, "Now, if you need anything, the servants or I will attend to you."

He walked away with Bugs, then he whispered to Blanko, "Hey, invite her to dinner." Blanko looked at Victoria and growled, "You will join me for dinner! THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" He slammed the door shut and left Victoria alone. Victoria went towards the door, leaned against it, and flung herself on the bed as she sobbed into the red covers.

* * *

**Okay, how's that one? I thought of giving this scene a good push. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. Johnny Bravo and Dinner Invitations

Snow fell around the castle and over to the village, where the local pub was being lit. Inside the tavern, Johnny sat in his armchair in front of a fireplace. He was now his old clothes. "Who does she think she is?" Johnny said angrily, "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Johnny Bravo!" Carl carried two mugs of beer and agreed, "Darn right!"

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publically humiliated!" Johnny growled as he snatched the mugs from Carl and threw them into the fireplace, "Why, it's more than I can bear!" Carl flinched and asked, "Uh, more beer?" Johnny said before putting his face into his hands, "What for? Nothing helps! I'm disgraced."

"Who? You? Never!" Carl said as he tried to cheer Johnny up, "Johnny, you've got to pull yourself together." With that, Carl began to sing. He stretched Johnny's mouth to make it a smile, but ended up getting punched towards Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown, and Glenn Quagmire's table. Carl got back up.

**Carl: **Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Johnny Bravo, looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here'd love to be you, Johnny Bravo, even when taking your lumps.

Johnny turned away in a grumpy manner and crossed his arms.

**Carl: **There's no man in town as admired as you; you're everyone's fa-vor-ite guy! Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why... No one's slick as Johnny Bravo! No one's quick as Johnny Bravo! No one's neck is incredibly thick as Johnny Bravo! For there's no one in town half as manly! Perfect! A pure paragon! You can ask any Joe, Cleveland, or Glenn and they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!

**Joe, Cleveland, and Glenn: **No one's big like Johnny Bravo; a kingpin like Johnny Bravo!

**Carl: **No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Johnny Bravo!

Johnny shrugged and began to sing.

**Johnny: **As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

**All: **My, what a guy, that Johnny Bravo! Give five hurrahs! Give twelve hips-hips!

**Carl: **Johnny Bravo is the best and the rest is all drips!

By accident, Johnny stood up proudly and Carl threw his drink in Johnny's face. Johnny then looked angrily down at Carl, who sheepishly hid his glass behind his back. Johnny growled and punched Carl, making him go flying. He tackled the other patrons of the bar, punched one, and bit Tulio's leg.

**All: **No one fights like Johnny Bravo! Douses lights like Johnny Bravo!

**Tulio: **In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Johnny Bravo!

**Sedusa, Miss Keane, and Miss Bellum: **For there's no one as burly and brawny!

Johnny lifted the bench that Sedusa, Miss Keane, and Miss Bellum sat on. The three girls were still sitting on the bench.

**Johnny: **As you see, I've got biceps to spare

**Carl: **Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny

Johnny dropped the bench on Carl, who got squashed flat. But the three ladies were unharmed. Johnny lifts his shirt to reveal some hair on his chest.

**Johnny: **That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair!

**All: **No one hits like Johnny Bravo! Matches wits like Johnny Bravo!

**Carl: **In a spitting match, nobody spits like Johnny Bravo.

**Johnny: **I'm especially good at expectorating!

Johnny spat a big spitwad. Joe, Cleveland, and Glenn each got out a board with the number 10 on it.

**Joe, Cleveland, and Glenn: **Ten points for Johnny Bravo!

**Johnny: **When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large... And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs! So, I'm roughly the size of a barge!

As Johnny sang this, he juggled a couple of eggs, threw them up in the air, and caught them in his mouth. Carl decided to try this, but the eggs ended up landing all over his face.

**All: **No one shoots like Johnny Bravo! Makes those beauts like Johnny Bravo!

**Carl: **Then, goes stomping around wearing boots like Johnny Bravo!

**Johnny: **I use antlers in all of my decorating!

He pointed to the wall where the fireplace was and there were deer heads and moose heads on the wall, along with a portrait of Johnny. Johnny sat in his chair as Joe, Cleveland, and Glenn lifted it up.

**All: **My, what a guy: Johnny Bravo!

The chair was thrown up and landed on Carl, who didn't get out of the way and was squished like a pancake. Everyone cheered and the tavern was lively, but all the fun stopped when a pale Professor Utonium rushed into the taverns and called, "Help! Someone help me!" He had some facial stubs on his face and bags under his eyes, due from the lack of sleep. Moe was done fixing a drink and asked, "Utonium?" The Professor went to every table and tried to get some help. He cried, "Please! Please! I need your help! He's got her! he's got her locked in the dungeon!"

He grabbed Barney Gumble's shirt and shook him. The drunken man sobered up and asked, "Who?" Professor Utonium answered, "Victoria! Now, we must go! N-Not a minute to lose!" Johnny saw the problem and calmly said, "Whoa! Slow down, Utonium. Who's got Victoria locked in a dungeon?" Professor Utonium ran to Johnny and said, "A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!"

Everyone looked at the Professor like he was speaking Chinese and they all began to laugh hysterically. Professor Utonium looked down at the ground in disappointment. Cleveland then came up to him and asked, making a gesture of something huge, "Is it a big beast?"

"Huge!" Professor Utonium replied.

"With a long ugly snout?" Tulio asked, putting a magnifying glass over his mouth and making his mouth look huge.

"Hideously ugly." Professor Utonium responded and backed away.

"And sharp cruel fangs?" Peter Griffin asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Professor Utonium responded nodding, "Will you help me?"

"All right, old man." Johnny said, "We'll help you out." He winked to Tulio and Cleveland, then they carried Professor Utonium towards the door. Professor Utonium's face lit up and he said, "You will? Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The next thing he knew, Professor Utonium was tossed outside into a pile of snow.

"Crazy old Utonium." Cleveland laughed as he and Tulio went back to their table.

"He's always good for a laugh." Tulio agreed.

"Crazy old Utonium, hmm?" Johnny wondered to himself, "Crazy old Utonium." He turned towards Carl, who got out from underneath the chair.

**Johnny: **Carl, I'm afraid I've been thinking

**Carl: **A dangerous past time?

**Johnny: **I know. But that wacky old coot is Victoria's father and his sanity's only so-so. Now, the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at that loony old man! See, I promised myself I'd be married to Victoria and right now, I'm evolving a plan!

He said, "If I..." The rest of his sentence became a whisper.

"Yeah?" Carl said.

"Then we..." Johnny whispered.

"No! Would she?" Carl asked.

"Guess." Johnny said.

"Oh, I get it!" Carl said, realising what Johnny meant.

"Let's go!" They both exclaimed before they began to sing.

**Both: **No one plots like Johnny Bravo

**Johnny: **Takes cheap shots like Johnny Bravo

**Carl: **Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Johnny Bravo

**All (except Johnny and Carl): **So his marriage we soon will be celebrating! My, what a guy! Johnny Bravo!

When the song ended, Professor Utonium went around the town square. He called in despair, "Will no one help me?"

* * *

Back in Blanko's castle, Victoria still had her face buried in the bed covers as she sobbed. She got up when she heard a knock on the door. She asked as she wiped away her tears, "Who is it?" Granny's voice rang from the other side of the door, "Granny, dear." Yakko voice added, "And the Warners." Victoria got her cloak off, ran towards the door, and opened it.

She gasped as she saw a teapot with tea cups, a creamer, and a sugar bowl walk towards her. Granny said, "I thought you might want a spot of tea." Victoria backed away and said, "But you're-y-you're-" She was cut off when she bumped into a wardrobe, who was large and had a blue ribbon with yellow polka dots on the head. The wardrobe looked at Victoria and said with a chuckle, "Oh, careful!"

Victoria sat on the bed and said, "This is impossible!" The wardrobe sat and made Victoria bounce a bit, then she said, "I know, it is. But here we are! Oh, we've never met! I'm Tilly. Who are you?" Victoria cleared her throat and smiled, "Victoria." Tilly introduced her to everyone fast, "Victoria, this Granny. Granny, this is Victoria. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, this is Victoria. Victoria, this is Yakko, Wakko, and Dot."

Victoria shook her head and opened her eyes. She said, "Nice to meet you." Yakko nudged Wakko, "I win the bet that I said that she's hot. Pay up!" Wakko found a lump of sugar and kicked it into Yakko's cup. Dot smiled, "She's really pretty, Granny. Isn't she?" Granny poured some tea into Yakko and said, "Alright, you three. That'll do. Slowly, now. Don't spill." Yakko hopped over towards Victoria, who sat herself on the floor and picked him up by his nose.

She said, "Thank you." and began to sip. Yakko said, "Hey, sister? Wanna see a cool trick?" Victoria looked at Yakko, who blew bubbles at the top from his head. Victoria laughed a bit, then Granny scolded, "Yakko!" The Warner stopped and blushed, "Oops, sorry." Granny looked at Victoria and said, "That was a very brave thing you did, my dear."

Tilly added, "We all think so."

Victoria sadly bowed her head and sighed, "But I've lost my father...my dreams...everything." Everyone looked at her sadly, but Granny warmly smiled, "Cheer up, child. It'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see." Victoria turned to the teapot and gave a small smile. Granny remembered something and said, "Oh, listen to me. Jabbering on while there's a supper to put on the table." She walked away with everyone else and called for Dot, who stayed behind. Dot dashed towards the door and called to Victoria, "Bye!"

After everyone was gone, Victoria got up from the floor and Tilly says, "Well, now. What shall we dress you in for dinner? Oh, let's see what I've got in my drawers!" She opened her doors and moths flew around, but she closed them and said, "How embarrassing." She chuckled a bit, cleared her throat, and found a red dress that was made of satin and in good shape as the other dresses. Tilly held the dress with her door and smiled, "Oh, here we are! You'll look ravishing in this one!"

Victoria said politely, "That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Tilly couldn't believe her ears (if she had any) and gasped, "But you must!" Footsteps came towards the door and Pound cleared his throat. The orange Monstar gave a bow and said, "Dinner is served."

Down in the dining room, Blanko was pacing on all fours and growled, "What's taking so long? I told her to come down. WHY ISN'T SHE HERE YET?!" He yelled at Bugs, Daffy, and Bupkus. Bupkus said, "Try to be patient, Blanko. The girl has lost her father and her freedom, all in one day." Blanko continued pacing, then Bugs asked, "Eh, Master? Have you thought that perhaps this girl could be the one to break the spell?"

Blanko turned his head and shouted, "Of course I have! I'm not a fool." Bugs smiled, "Good! So, you fall in love with her; she falls in love with you. And POOF, the spell is broken! The objects and I will be back to being toons, and you and the Monstars will be human again by midnight!" Daffy shook his head, "Oh, it's not that easy, Bugs. These things take time." Bupkus said, "Yeah, but the rose has already begun to wilt!"

Blanko slumped with a sigh and rubbed his neck. He said, "It's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm...well, look at me!" Bugs looked at Daffy and gave a sad shrug. Daffy looked at the blue Monstar and said, "Oh, you must help her to see past all that." Blanko scornfully sighed, "I don't know how." Daffy jumped from the fireplace mantel, landed on a pillow safely, and waddled towards a table. He said, "Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman!"

Blanko stood up straight and watched Bugs hop over towards him saying, "Oh, yeah. When she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come on, show me the smile!" Blanko smiled big, showing some of his missing teeth and fangs. Bupkus walked towards Blanko and said, "But don't frighten her." Daffy said, walking up to Blanko, "Impress her with your rapier wit."

As the three told him what to do, Blanko looked back at each of them.

"But be gentle." Bugs said.

"Shower her with compliments." Bupkus said.

"But be sincere." Daffy said.

Blanko put his hands to his head as if he had a migraine. Bugs started, "And above all," Then, the three said together, "You must control your temper!" The door opened and Blanko nearly panicked as Bupkus said, "Here she is!" However, it was Pound who came in. The chubby Monstar smiled shakily, "Good evening."

Blanko's smile turned into a frown as he growled, "Well, where is she?"

"Who? Oh, heh-heh. The girl." Pound said nervously, "Actually, she's in the process of... Well, circumstances being what they are..." Pound slumped and said, "She's not coming."

"WHAT?!" Blanko roared and he rushed off to Victoria's room as Bugs, Pound, Bupkus, and Daffy ran after him. Pound called, "Your Grace! Your Eminence! LET'S NOT BE HASTY!" Blanko didn't listen and as he got to Victoria's bedroom door, he pounded his fist on it three times. He yelled, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

From the other side of the door, Victoria called, "I'm not hungry!" Bupkus placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head, while the others looked at the floor. Blanko was getting angry and ticked off as he yelled, "You come out or I'll-I-I'll break down the door!" Bupkus cleared his throat and said, "Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections."

Pound agreed and begged, "Please attempt to be a gentleman!"

Blanko glared at them, "But she is being so _difficult_!"

Daffy coaxed, "Gently, gently."

Blanko thought for a bit and calmly asked, "Will you come down to dinner?" However, Victoria still didn't open the door and said, "No!" Blanko pointed to the door and grunted. Before he was about to blow his top, Bugs said, "Ah, ah, ah. Suave, genteel." Blanko tried to keep calm and said through gritted teeth, "It would give me great pleasure, if you would join me for dinner." Bugs added, "Eh, we say 'please'." Blanko rolled his eyes and said, "Please." Victoria didn't open the door and shouted, "No, thank you!"

"You can't stay in there forever!" Blanko shouted.

"Yes, I can!" Victoria sassed.

"FINE! THEN, GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" Blanko roared. He turned towards the four and said, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" With that, Blanko stormed off and slammed a door loudly, making a small piece of the ceiling fell onto Pound's head. Daffy said, "Oh, dear. That didn't go very well at all, did it?"

Bupkus looked at Bugs and ordered, "Bugs, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change." Bugs went towards the door, gave a salute, and paced around saying, "You can count on me, doc!" Bugs paced back and forth, then Bupkus ushered everyone out saying, "Well, we may as well go downstairs and start cleaning up." Everyone went downstairs and went back to work.

In the West Wing, Blanko threw the door open and stomped in over to his dressing table muttering, "I ask nicely, but she refuses! Well, what does she want me to do? Beg?!" When he was next to his dressing table, he picked up his magic mirror and demanded, "Show me the girl!" Slowly, a vision of Victoria sitting on her bed appeared. Tilly sat next to her and said, "Well, the master's really not so bad when you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

Victoria had her arms folded and said angrily, "I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to have anything to do with him!" The vision ended and Blanko's eyes widened in shock. He turned away from the mirror and sighed, "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything, but a monster." As he said this, Blanko put the mirror face-down on the dressing table. Then, a petal fell from the rose. Blanko placed his face into his palm and sadly sighed, "It's hopeless."

* * *

**How's that one? It turns out that Johnny's a real jerk and that Blanko's got a big mean streak. I hope you guys like this one! Up next: BE OUR GUEST! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. Be Our Guest!

Later that night, Victoria opened the door to see if the coast was clear and got out. She walked along the hall slowly, going past a curtain. Behind it, Lola and Bugs were flirting with each other.

"Oh no." Lola said.

"Oh, yes." Bugs said.

Lola giggled, "Oh no!" as she got chased around by Bugs. Bugs finally caught her. Lola giggled, "I've been burnt by you before." Bugs dipped her and chuckled, but he dropped Lola and made a gasp when he saw Victoria walking around. Bugs said to himself, "Zout alors! She has emerged!"

Victoria went down the steps quietly and tried to find the kitchen. She walked around and searched for the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, Pound was putting Dot into cupboard for bedtime. Pound said, "Come on, Dot. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters." When Dot was inside, she gave a yawn and said, "But I'm not sleepy."

"Yes, you are." Pound said.

"No, I'm not..." And with that, Dot fell asleep. Pound smiled and gently closed the glass door to not wake everyone up. A gruff voice complained, "I work and I slave all day long! And for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!" The voice belonged to another Monstar, but he had green skin, spikes on the back of his neck, orange hair in a crew cut, and an apron on. This was Bang, the castle's chef.

"Oh, stop your grousing. See, it's been a long night for all of us," Pound said, folding his arms. Daffy was wiping his hands and threw a napkin into the cupboard as he said, "Well, if you ask me! She was just being stubborn! After all, the master did say 'please'." Bupkus was putting the dishes away and said, "But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-"

He got cut off when he saw Victoria come in and Daffy say, "Splendid to see you up and about, mademoiselle!" He gave a bow and said, "I am Daffy, head of the household." Bupkus gave a bow and introduced himself, "I'm Bupkus. That's Nawt, Bang, and Pound." Bugs was running and bumped into Daffy, then held Victoria's hand. Daffy rolled his eyes and said, "And this is Bugs."

Bugs wiggled his brows and said to Victoria, "Enchante, chèrie." He kisses her hand a couple of times and Daffy said, "If we there's...stop that! Anything we...please! Can do to make your stay more comfortable?" Bugs got shoved and burned Daffy's hand, who yelped, "Ow!" Victoria said, "I am a little hungry." Granny looked at her and asked, "You are?"

She turned to the other kitchen wear and said, "You hear that? She's hungry!" Bang seemed happy to hear this and got the fire for the stove started as he said, "Alright! Bring out the silver! Wake the china!" The dishes and silverware came to life, but Daffy whispered, "Remember what the master said!" Granny ignored him and said, "Oh, pish-posh! I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry!"

Daffy groaned and said, "Alright! Fine! Get her a glass of water, a crust of bread, and-" Bupkus cuts him off and said, "Daffy, I'm surprised at you. She's not a prisoner; she's our guest! We must make her feel welcome here! Right this way, mademoiselle." Bupkus held his arm out to Victoria like a gentleman and led her into the dining room. Bugs followed and Daffy warned, "Well, keep it down. If the master finds out about it, it'll be our necks."

Bugs turned and said, "Of course. Of course. But what is dinner without a little...music?" He lets go of the door and walked through, then Daffy ended up getting hit by the door and he was hurdled into the air as he shouted, "MUSIC?" He landed into a big bowl.

In the dining room, Bugs came onto the table and a spotlight came onto him. He announced, "Ma chère, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight." Bugs tossed a match stick and a candle douser to use as a top hat and cane. He continued, "And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair," When was speaking, Bupkus pushed a chair and had Victoria sit on it. Bugs finished, "As the dining room proudly presents your dinner."

Victoria smiled and was about to be entertained.

**Bugs: **Be...Our...Guest. Be our guest. Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin around your neck, chèrie, and we'll provide the rest! Soup du jour! Hot hors d'oeuvres! Why, we only live to serve! Try the gray stuff; it's delicious.

Bugs held a tray for Victoria to sample gray pudding, which she tried a taste and like it. Then, Bupkus joins in singing and hands a menu for Victoria to look at.

**Bupkus: **Don't believe him? Ask the dishes! They can sing! they can dance! After all, miss; this is France! And our dinner here is never second best! Go on, unfold your menu! Take a glance and then you'll be our guest! Oui, our guest! Be our guest!

More enchanted objects held delicious platters of food went along the table for Victoria to try, which she seemed to enjoy some of the dishes. When it came to one, Daffy popped up and got burned when Bugs placed his candles near the tray. Daffy passed out and Bugs was putting on a show!

**Enchanted Objects:** Beef ragout! Cheese soufflé! Pie and Pudding en flambé!

**Bugs: **We'll prepare and serve with flare of a culinary cabaret! You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware is entertaining. We tell jokes; I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks!

Beer mugs came near Victoria and four of the Monstars joined in singing.

**All (except Victoria): **And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet! Come on and lift your glass; you've won your own free pass to be our guest!

**Nawt: **If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!

**All (except Victoria): **Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!

Daffy got himself dried and tried to stop the banquet, then he pulled a beer mug and lets go as the spotlight is on him now. He pulls a big grin and walks away, but Bugs pulled him and kept singing.

**Bugs: **Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving; he's not whole without a soul to wait upon...

Daffy hissed, "Get off!" He blew Bugs's candles out and got himself free, then salt shakers shook to make the salt look like snow falling. Bugs sang more.

**Bugs: **Ah, those good old days when we were useful. Suddenly, those gold ol' days are gone...

Daffy dumped the salt off and gave a sad moan, then Bupkus sang as he held Daffy.

**Bupkus: **Ten years, we've been rusting! Needing so much more than dusting, needing exercise; a chance to use our skills!

Daffy got out of the Monstar's grasp and landed into a pile of gelatin, getting himself stuck. Pound saw a spoon balanced over some rolling pin and sang.

**Pound: **Most days, we just lay around the castle... Flabby, fat, and lazy; you walked in and oopsie daisy!

He used his fist to make the spoon fling Daffy out and had him flying again. Inside the kitchen, Granny was singing and some of the objects were dancing along with her.

**Granny: **It's a guest, it's a guest! Sake's alive, well I'll blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed! With dessert, she'll want tea and my dears, that's fine with me! While the cups do their soft-shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing! I'll get warm, piping hot! Heaven's sake! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed!

She got onto a tea cart and wheeled out towards Victoria. Tea was poured into Dot and two lumps of sugar was added. Nawt got things set up and sang. As Victoria drank some tea, Nawt found a flower from a vase and handed it to her before giving a bow.

**Nawt: **We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest!

**All: **She's our guest!

**Granny and Nawt: **She's our guest!

**All: **She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It's ten years since we had anybody here and we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease; yes, indeed, we aim to please! While the candlelight's still blowing, let us help you, we'll keep going...

Among the fun, Daffy tried to stop the fun and had no luck. Everyone formed a chorus line and Bugs started to dance, then feather dusters did a Can-Can, forks danced on the chandelier, and the Monstars pulled Victoria in for a dance. Daffy watched everyone having fun and decided to join in the show. The show ended as champagne bottles exploded like fireworks and Bugs did a final pose as he bumped Daffy off the table.

**All (except Victoria): **Course by course! One by one! Till you shout, "Enough, I'm done!" Then, we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest! Tonight you'll prop your feet up! But for now, let's eat up! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please be our guest!

After the show was done, Victoria clapped and smiled, "Bravo! That was wonderful!" Everyone all bowed as Daffy smiled, "Yes, thank you. Oh, thank you, mademoiselle. Good show, everyone." He looked at the hour hands and found the time, which was 9:15. Daffy said, "My goodness, look at the time! Now, it's off to bed. Off to bed."

Victoria said, "Oh, but I couldn't possibly go to bed now! It's my first time in an enchanted castle." Daffy chuckled, "Enchanted. Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" He turned to Bugs and growled, "It was you, wasn't it?" He and Bugs started fighting, then Bang cleared his throat and said, "I think she figured it out for herself, guys." Bugs had his nose pulled by Daffy, then he rubbed it as Daffy let go and fell on his bottom.

Victoria said, "I would like to look around if that's alright."

Bugs offered, "Oh, would you like a tour?" Daffy pulled Bugs to his side and warned, "Bugs, I don't think that a good idea. We can't let her go poking around in certain places if you know what I mean." Victoria looked at Daffy and poke his belly as she said, "Perhaps you'd like to take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

Daffy blushed and stammered, "Well, actually..." He then turned back toward Victoria and smiled, "Yes. I do."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of giving the characters more script and decided to use Bang as the stove, since he breathes fire and all. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. The West Wing

Victoria was being led around the castle by Bugs and Daffy, also Taz tagged along. Victoria looked at the suits of armor around the hall as Daffy said, "As you can see, the pseudo-façade was stripped away to reveal the minimalist Rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings." The armors looked at Victoria and turned their heads as she went past them.

Victoria, Bugs, and Taz kept walking and ignored Daffy. Daffy continued, "This is yet another example of the late neoclassic Baroque period. And as I always say: If it's not Baroque, don't fix it!" He laughed to himself and brushed a tear away as he cleared his throat. The little clock turned around and ordered the suits of armor, "As you were!" The heads turned to their original state and Daffy continued, "Now then, if may I draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the...uh, mademoiselle?"

Victoria went towards a dark staircase, then Daffy and Bugs ran towards Victoria to block her way. They gave a pose and smiled to get her attention. Victoria looked up and asked, "What's up there?" Daffy lied, "Where? That? Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing interesting at all in the West Wing; dusty, dull, very boring." He nudged Bugs, who also nodded in agreement. Victoria seemed interested and said, "Ah, so that's the West Wing."

Daffy whimpered as Bugs shot, "Nice going!"

Victoria looked further and said, "I wonder what he's hiding up there..." Bugs chuckled, "Hiding? Uh, the master is hiding nothing!" Victoria made her way and said, "Then, it wouldn't be forbidden." The two stopped her again and Daffy offered, "Perhaps, uh...mademoiselle would like to, uh...uh, see something else? We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-" He was cut off as Victoria moved to another step and said, "Maybe later."

They blocked her again and Bugs offered, "The gardens...or-or the library perhaps?" Victoria bent down and asked with interest, "You have a library?"

"Yes, with more books than you can ever imagine!" Daffy smiled. He and Bugs walked off, going on about talk of how many books were in the library as Taz followed them. Victoria slowly followed, but took the chance to go up the steps quietly towards the top.

She walked up the steps and walked down a long, dark corridor. She walked through the corridor, passing broken gargoyles. She passed a broken mirror and looked at her reflection. When Victoria reached the end of the corridor, she saw that the door handle looked like a carved face of a demon growling at her. It seemed to tell her to go away and Victoria thought about reconsidering, but took a deep breath and opened the door.

She looked inside and her eyes widened when she saw that the room looked was a mess. There was broken furniture and ripped curtains everywhere. Victoria walked around and her stomach churned when she saw a pile of bones and the remains of animal skins. She nearly knocked a table over, but propped it up and looked at the bed that had animal fur on it. She turned around and gasped when she saw the portrait of a boy, who was about 11 years old. He had dark brown hair and brown-red eyes.

Victoria raised a brow and found the eyes very familiar to her, but couldn't place them. She noticed that the painting had five slashes that were deep and lifted the torn pieces hanging to get a better view of the person's face. Victoria turned to see a pink glow in the room and walked towards it. She found that the glow was from a pink rose underneath a glass bell jar. She moved a lock of hair from her face, took the glass case off, and reached her finger to touch one petal. However, she pulled back and gasped when a shadow came over her; it was Blanko!

Blanko saw Victoria, snorted fog out of his mouth, and lept towards the table to slam the case over the rose. He looked at Victoria and gave a deadly glare. He snarled, "Why did you come here?" Victoria became frightened and said, "I'm...I'm sorry." Blanko advanced on her and his anger grew, "I warned you never to come here!" Victoria backed towards a table and said, "I didn't mean any harm!"

Blanko's rage consumed him and his eyes nearly turned a blood red as he yelled, "DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!" He swung his arm and smashed the table. Victoria got away in time and leaned against a wardrobe. She cried, "Please! Stop!" Blanko advanced on her and roared, "GET OUT!" He brought his arm and continued to smash things, making Victoria duck and get out of the room as quick as she could. Blanko roared again, "GET OOOOOOUUUUUUUT!"

Victoria ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry. Blanko moved his cape out of the way, breathed, and his expression changed from anger to guilt as he realised what he has done. He bowed his head and placed his face near his hand in grief, as well as a tear escaping from his eye. Victoria grabbed her cloak to put it on herself and ran down the stairs past Bupkus and Pound. Bupkus saw her expression and tried to stop her. He called, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Victoria ran for the door and cried, "Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" She opened the door and was about to leave, but Pound called, "Oh no, wait! Please! Please, wait!" He was too late as the door slammed shut, leaving him and Bupkus alone in darkness. Victoria got on Altivo's back and galloped off into the night.

As they rode, the snow blew around them and the castle was almost out of sight. When they got into the woods, they got lost and a flock of quail flew around. Altivo began to buck in fear, but Victoria held onto the reins. She looked behind her and made a gasp; there was a pack of vicious wolves behind them! The wolves growled and bared their teeth at the two, then Altivo bolted off into a gallop.

He jumped over a log and tried to lose the wolves, but they were faster than he is. A wolf jumped to bite Victoria, but the horse snorted and pushed his body to shove the wolf towards a tree. Victoria looked back as the wolves were gaining on her, then she yelped as she and Altvio landed into a frozen lake. They got out of the water as some of the wolves drowned and got on solid ground. The pack surrounded the two as Altivo reared up and threw Victoria off! She screamed as she fell off and her hair ribbon fell out, leaving her long hair loose.

Altivo's reins were stuck on a tree branch and he kicked at the wolves trying to bite him. One got on Altivo's neck, but Victoria found a long stick and smacked the wolf off the horse. She got near Altivo and held her stick up, then the wolves advanced on her. One tried to bite her leg from behind, but Victoria pulled it away luckily. She swung her stick at them, but one caught it in its jaws and snapped it in half! Victoria gasped in fear and a wolf jumped up to tug her cloak, making the girl fall to her side. She pulled her cloak to get it free and a wolf was three feet in front of her!

Victoria moved back and screamed in fear, "No!" She hid her face into the snow as the wolf was about to pounce her, but something or someone stopped the wolf from trying to bite her. Victoria looked up to see someone hold the wolf and roar in its face; it was Blanko! He shoved the wolf away and got in front of Victoria to protect her. The wolves took their attention to him and Blanko fought them with all he's got. He lunged and swung at the pack, but some of them bit and clawed his arm.

Victoria got near Altivo and cringed at the sight. Another wolf jumped on Blanko's back and bit his neck, making Blanko roar in pain. He swung the wolf off him and tried to get the wolf off his arm. He swung his arm at the wolf and the animal smacked towards a tree hard, then fell to the ground dead. The wolves hid their tails between their legs and ran off with howls, whines, and whimpers.

After the wolves ran off, Blanko looked at Victoria and his expression showed concern. Blood was on his arm and some drops landed in the snow. Blanko grunted and growled, then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed on his side into the snow. Altivo's ears perked up and his jaw dropped at the sight. Victoria thought this could be a good chance to get back home, but something didn't feel right. Blanko just saved her life and she could've died if he didn't make it in time.

She went towards Blanko's body, took her cloak off, and wrapped it around Blanko. She dragged him towards Altivo, who was on his knees and had him on his back. Victoria got her cloak on and held the reins as she walked back to the castle. As she went there, Nawt had Altivo in a stable and Bupkus helped Blanko inside. They got into the parlor as Bang had a fire prepared.

Granny poured hot water into a bowl and Victoria dipped a rag into the bowl. She squeezed the water out and went towards Blanko, who came to and was licking his arm to stop the bleeding. Victoria went towards him and said, "Here, now. Oh, don't do that!" She reached her hand out to his arm, but Blanko pulled back and growled at her. Bugs, Daffy, Lola, the Warners, and Granny backed away slowly in fright.

Victoria tried to put the compress on Blanko's arm, but he wouldn't stop moving. Victoria said, "Just...hold...still." She placed the rag on his arm, then Blanko roared in pain and the servants ran to hide. Blanko roared in Victoria's face, "THAT HURTS!" Victoria shouted at him, "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

Blanko smirked, "If you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened."

Victoria shouted, "If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Blanko looked like he was about to say something, but paused and came up with a good comeback. He growled, "Well, _you_ shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

Victoria couldn't take this anymore and shot back, "Well, _you _should learn to control your temper!"

Everyone came out of their hiding place and watched the two look at each other. Blanko propped his hand to his face and leaned on it as Victoria said, "Now, hold still. This might sting a little." She placed the compress on his arm, causing him to wince in pain and turn away. Victoria wiped his arm clean, looked at the Monstar, and said, "By the way, thank you for saving my life." Blanko turned his head, looked at Victoria, and his expression softened as he said, "You're welcome." From that moment on, Victoria and Blanko gained their trust.

* * *

**It looks like Blanko's turned a new leaf and did something good for once. How was that one? I'll get some more up soon. Kind reviews and comments are accpeted. That part in the movie always scared me when I was little!**


	8. Something There

The village was quiet and dark, except for the tavern Johnny and Carl were in. The two sat at a table with a figure with a giant head. The figure was a chimp with black fur, green skin, and pink eyes. His head was big because of a white helmet with purple swirls and jewels covered his mutated brain. He also wore white gloves, a blue tunic with a white belt and purple buckle, a purple cape, and white boots. The chimp was none other than Mojo Jojo.

Mojo spoke, "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, which is to say that I do not leave my business unattended, alone, or play hooky. That also means that I don't leave my workplace alone without any supervision. But your little friend said that you'd make it worth my while." Johnny brought up a sack that contained jewels, which brought the simian's attention.

Mojo picked up a ruby, rubbed it against his cheek, and said, "Ah. I'm listening, Mr. Bravo." Johnny leaned over towards Mojo and said, "It's like this; I've got my heart set on marrying Victoria. What she needs is a little...persuasion." Carl was drinking a beer from a mug and chuckled, "Turned him down flat!" He received an elbow from Johnny and got his mouth stuck in the mug.

Johnny continued, "Everyone knows her father is a lunatic. He was in here tonight, raving about some beast in a castle." Carl was trying to get his mouth free, but had no luck. Mojo sighed, "Utonium's harmless, except for creating those accursed Powerpuffs and beating me when he was in his Powerpuff suit. Overall, he's Zen for a man his age."

Johnny slammed his fist on the table and said, "The point is Victoria would do anything to keep him from being locked up." Carl got his mouth free and laughed, "Yeah, even marry him!" Johnny was about to backhand Carl, but the nerdy man placed his mug over his head and Johnny pulled his arm away. Mojo looked at the two men and asked, "So you want me to throw her father into the asylum, unless she agrees to marry, say yes, and accepted your marriage proposal?" Carl nodded and Johnny had an evil smile on his face.

Mojo sighed, "Oh, that is despicable." But he began to laugh his maniacal laugh and say, "I LOVE IT!"

Over at the house, Professor Utonium was getting things and said to himself, "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone! Yes, is this everything?" He checked for the things he brought with him: a lantern, maps, and a cloak. He got his hat on and said, "I don't care what it takes! I'll find that castle and somehow, I'll get her out of there!" He slammed the door shut and went into the woods to find his daughter.

After Professor Utonium left, the carriage to Mojo Jojo's asylum rolled towards the house. Johnny pounded the door and got inside as he called, "Victoria? Utonium?" Carl shrugged and chuckled, "Oh, well. Ha-ha, I guess it's not gonna work after all." He was grabbed by the neck as Johnny walked out and smirked, "They'll have to come back some time and when they do, we'll be ready for them. Carl?" He slams Carl into a pile of snow and orders, "Don't move from that spot until Victoria and her father come home."

Johnny hitched a ride on the carriage and was out of sight. Carl stood up from the snow pile and stammered, ""But-But I..." He stopped and found that Johnny was already gone. In anger, he slammed his fist against a waterwheel and moaned, "Aw, nuts!" He didn't move quick enough and was buried by a bunch of snow that fell from the waterwheel.

* * *

The next day at the castle, Blanko, Bugs, and Daffy watched Victoria from a balcony. Victoria wore a purple dress with long sleeves, small puffs, and a skirt that reached her ankles. She also wore her hair in a purple ribbon and her cloak. She walked through the snow with Altivo in the courtyard. The horse gently nudged Victoria with his muzzle and received a gentle stroke from his face.

Taz came running over towards a pile of snow with razzberries and gibberish. He rolled around, yipped like a dog, and bounded to Victoria. The girl caught him and held the footstool in her arms with a laugh. Blanko had a cloth bandage wrapped around his right arm. He was now also wearing a dark gray cape over a white shirt, along with a pair of black pants that were as good as new. He also wore a pair of gray boots. Blanko placed his hand over his bandaged arm and sighed, "I've never felt this way about anyone. I wanna do something for her."

He couldn't think of what to do, then he turned towards Bugs and Daffy saying, "But what?" Daffy suggested, "Well, there's the usual things: flowers, chocolates, promises you don't always keep." Bugs nudged Daffy and said, "Ah, no, no. It has to be something very special; something that sparks her interest. Wait a minute!" Bugs came up with an idea.

After Victoria took her cloak off and went inside, Blanko came towards her and said, "Victoria, there's something I want to show you. But first, you have to turn around and close your eyes." Victoria raised a brow at him, but did as he told her to do. Blanko brought up a red cloth from his pocket and tied it around Victoria's eyes, blindfolding her. The girl felt the fabric cover her eyes with her fingers and asks, "Blanko, why am I blindfolded?"

Blanko finished tying it and answers, "It's a surprise." He got in front of her, waved his hand in front of her, and held his hands out to her. He said, "Take my hand and don't peek." Victoria reached her hands out and felt Blanko hold them. Blanko led her down the halls, came towards a door and opened it, and continued to lead her inside a dark room. As the two walked, Victoria asked, "Can I look?"

Blanko gave a small chuckle and said, "No, not yet. Wait here." He moved away from Victoria, ran to a curtain, and pulled it to let light shine in the room. He did the same to the other one, then Victoria asked, "Now, can I look?" Blanko went behind Victoria, untied the blindfold, and said, "Alright. Now." Victoria opened her eyes and gasped as she couldn't believe her eyes.

They were in a library with many books on a bunch of shelves around the room. Victoria smiled, "I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Blanko asked with a small smile, "You...you like it?" Victoria walked around and smiled, "It's wonderful!" Blanko's face lit up as he said, "Then, it's yours." Victoria looked at the Monstar, held his hands, and smiled, "Oh, thank you so much!"

From the door, Granny, Bugs, Daffy, Lola, and the Warners were watching Victoria and Blanko. Granny smiled, "Oh, would you look at that." Bugs laughed, "I knew it would work!" Dot was curious about what's going on and asked, "What? What worked?" Daffy chuckled as he and Bugs walked away, "It's very encouraging." Lola walked away and smiled, "Isn't this exciting?"

Dot whined, "Hey, you two got to see something, but I didn't see anything!" Yakko said, "You're the smallest. What did ya expect?" Wakko said, "Come on, there's some chores to do in the kitchen." Everyone walked off as Dot asked, "But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, guys!"

* * *

At the dining room table, Blanko and Victoria had porridge for breakfast. Today, Blanko wore a green jacket with a silver trim, black pants, brown boots, and a white shirt. Victoria was wearing a red dress that was satin with a dark red bodice, 3/4 length sleeves with a pink layer at the ends and a pink hem at the skirt, and red flats. She also wore her hair with a red ribbon.

A sugar bowl and creamer poured milk and spoonfuls of sugar into Victoria's bowl, then she took a sip. She looked to see Blanko and a small gasp escaped from her. Blanko was eating from his bowl like a common animal. He looked back at Victoria with a bunch of food all over his face. The Warners looked back at Victoria and the girl looked away. Blanko wiped his face and watched Wakko push a spoon to him with his nose. Blanko thought for a bit and took the spoon with a small growl.

Victoria looked back at Blanko, who was having a hard time using his spoon. Wakko snickered and Yakko glared at him. Victoria placed her spoon down and held her bowl up with a small smile. Blanko followed Victoria's example, then the two sipped their breakfast. A little after that, Victoria was with Blanko at the grounds. Victoria wore a tan cape with white fur as a trim and Blanko wore a white shirt, black pants, dark boots, and a dark purple cape with red inside.

Victoria was feeding some birds with bird feed and noticed that Blanko cupped his hands out, wanting to feed the birds. Victoria placed some feed into his hands and watched him kneel towards the birds. Victoria smiled and sang. She watched Blanko push his hands to the birds, but they flew away. He went towards the birds and tried again, but had no luck.

**Victoria: **There's something sweet and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse, and unrefined; and now he's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

Victoria went towards Blanko to help him. She placed more feed into his hands, placed his hands near the ground, and made a trail of feed to a baby blue bird. The bird followed the tracks and flew into Blanko's hands. Blanko smiled as the bird was in his hands and looked at Victoria. He sang as a cardinal flew onto Victoria's finger, then watched her walk away. As the red bird flew away, Victoria looked at Blanko and smiled at him before she went behind a tree

**Blanko: **She glanced this way; I thought I saw. And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw. No, it can't be. I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before.

**Victoria: **New and a bit alarming... Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see.

Victoria put her hood down and moved a lock of hair from her face. She turned towards Blanko and smiled as a bunch of birds were on him. The birds flew away and a snowball hit Blanko's face. He looked to see Victoria hold back a giggle. Blanko had a devilish smile as he scooped up a big pile of snow and was about to throw it at her. Victoria was quick and chucked a snowball at Blanko, making his giant snowball fall on his head and had him fall on his butt. The two had a good snowball fight and Victoria beat Blanko.

From inside the castle, Bupkus, Nawt, and Pound were watching through a window. The three began to sing.

**Bupkus: **Well, who'd have thought?

**Nawt: **Well, bless my soul!

**Pound:** Well, who'd have known?

**Nawt:** Well, who indeed?

**Bupkus:** And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

**Nawt:** It's so peculiar

**All three:** We'll wait and see a few days more.

In the parlor, Blanko took Victoria's cape off and hung it up near the fireplace to dry. Victoria was holding a book in her hands and sat on the floor. Blanko looked at Victoria and sat next to her near the fireplace.

**All three:** There may be something there that wasn't there before.

Three of the Monstars, Dot, and Lola were watching the two from the door. Pound sang, "You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." Dot raised a brow and asked, "What?" Nawt smiled and sang, "There may be something there that wasn't there before." Dot was getting annoyed and asked, "What's there, Nawt?" The red Monstar gently shushed the tea cup, picked her up, and said, "I'll tell ya when you're older."

Bupkus and Pound smiled at each other, then closed the doors to give Blanko and Victoria some privacy.

* * *

**How was that one? The clothes Victoria wears are the smae as Belle's from the movie, but different colors. Okay, I hope you guys like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Looney and Human Again

Daffy gathered everyone and was on top of Taz on the steps of the foyer. He said, "Right then, you all know why you're here! We have exactly 12 hours, 26 minutes, and 15 seconds to make the most romantic atmosphere known to man or beast." He gave a small chuckle at his joke, but everyone stared at him and a cricket chirps slowly in the background. Daffy sighed as a table walked over, carrying the rose.

Daffy points out towards the rose, "Need I remind you that if the last...petal...falls form this rose, the spell will never be broken!" Everyone reared back in fright as Daffy almost knocked the rose off the table. Daffy caught himself and said, "Very well, you all know your assignments. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, and the rest of you come with me!"

The objects and Monstars walked off, then Taz ran off and had Daffy fall down the stairs. He lost some of his gears and got up from the floor. Bugs helped him up and chuckled, "Oh, lighten up, Daff. Let nature take its course." Granny added, "It's obvious there's a spark between them." Daffy placed a gear inside himself and said, "Yes, but there's no harm in fanning the flames. You know, a little. Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be Looney again. Well, human for the Monstars and their girls."

Bugs smiled and sighed, "Ah, Looney again."

Granny sighed, "Human again."

"Yes, think what that means." Bugs said, switching the clock hands to twelve o' clock on Daffy's face. The clock chimed and Daffy changed the time back as Bugs started to sing. Bugs puts an arm around Granny and another on Lola, then he breathes on Daffy's front and polishes it before looking at his reflection. He goes over to Lola and holds her in his arms.

**Bugs: **I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again with a mademoiselle on each arm. When I'm Looney again, only Looney again. Poised and polished, and gleaming with charm. I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again!

**Granny:** Which should cause several husbands alarm!

Bugs laughs, bows to Granny, and holds the teapot as he goes into a waltz with her as everyone sang.

**Bugs:** I'll hop down off the shelf and tout de suite, be myself

**All:** I can't wait to be Looney again!

Over in the East Wing, the Monstars were cleaning Victoria's room. Also, a bunch of female Monstars were there. There was a purple one named Rita, an orange one named Veronica, a green one named Tallulah, and a pink one named May. The girls were setting up the vanity with makeup and cleaning the mirror, while the boys were fixing the bed. As they were working, they sang and danced with their girlfriends/boyfriends. Pound danced with Veronica, while Tallulah and Bang, Bupkus and Rita, and Nawt and May did the same.

**Monstars and Monstarettes:** When we're human again, only human again when we're knick-knacks and what-nots no more! When we're human again, good and human again!

Tilly leaned on the vanity and placed some makeup on her as she sang and danced a bit.

**Tilly: **Ah, chèrie! Won't it all be top drawer! I'll wear lipstick and rouge, and I won't be so huge! Why, I'll easily fit through that door! I'll exude savoir faire! I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair! It's my prayer to be Looney again!

Down in the stables, Granny and Daffy were on a fence. Daffy wore a straw hat and was holding a pitchfork, almost making this scene look like _American Gothic_. The two sang as the pitchfork moved and had Daffy fly into the stables, where Bugs was brushing Altivo's muzzle.

**Daffy and Granny: **When we're Looney again, only Looney again; when the world once more starts making sense

**Daffy (gets out a water bucket and stands near Bugs):** I'll unwind for a change!

**Bugs:** Really? That'd be strange!

**Daffy: **Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea. Let my early retirement commence! Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and RELAX!

As Daffy sang, he opens his door as water and a little fish came out. He wipes himself clean, flings the towel at Bugs, and gets his bottom smacked with the towel that Bugs now was holding.

**All: **When I'm Looney/human again!

Inside the West Wing, everyone else was cleaning and fixing Blanko's room. The torn curtains were mended, cobwebs and dust were cleaned off, floors are being swept, and the brass on the doorknobs are being polished.

**All: **So sweep the dust from the floor; let's let some light in the room! I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now... Shine up the brass on the door! Alert the dust pail and broom! If it all goes as planned, our time may be at hand any day now!

Tallulah, May, Veronica, and Rita opened the windows to let the lit in as they sang.

**Tallulah, May, Veronica, and Rita: **Open the shutters and let in some air!

Granny walked towards a set of dishes and books as she ordered them to place the objects at certain places. Then, a couple of brooms swept up and let the dirt fall off the balcony. Down below, Daffy straightened shovels up in a line and the dirt fell on top of him. The shovels pushed Daffy and swept the dirt away.

**Granny: **Put these here and put those over there.

**All: **Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears; and throw them away...

Down in the ballroom, mops were cleaning the floors and waltzed around the room. Also, the suits of armor in the halls were polishing their helmets to make themselves look clean and shiny. Taz was sniffing around and found a pillow, who screeched like a cat and ran away from Taz. The footstool ran into the ballroom, slipped on the floors, and made the floors muddy. He ran off with a whimper as the mops shooed him away.

**Enchanted Objects: **When we're Looney/human again, only Looney/human again; when the girl finally sets us all free! Cheeks a-bloomin' again, we're assumin' again! We'll resume our lost joi de vivre! We'll be playin' again, holidayin' again and we're praying it's A.S.A.P! Little push, little shove, they could WHOOSH fall in love and we'll finally be human again!

In the library, Victoria was reading Romeo and Juliet to Blanko. She finished, "For never was there a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Victoria closed the book and Blanko heaved a small sigh as he sat up with a small smile. He asked, "Could you read it again?" Victoria smiled and handed the book to him as she asked, "Well, here. Why don't you read it to me?"

Blanko became a little nervous and answered, "Uh...alright." He opened the book, looked at the writing as if it were gibberish, and heaved a sad sigh, "I can't." Victoria looked at him and asked with concern, "You mean you never learned?" Blanko looked at her and replied, "I learned... A little. It's just been...so long."

Victoria gently took the book from him, placed it on the table and turned the pages as she said, "Well, here. I'll help you. Let's start here." She flipped to the beginning of the page, then Blanko looked at it. He said, "Okay. Twoe?" Victoria smiled and corrected, "Two." Blanko looked at her and shrugged, "Two. I knew that." He began to read again, "Two households..."

From outside, everyone was at the grounds and made the gardens look beautiful Daffy blew a whistle to control the wheelbarrows, but got ran over as three flower plants landed into the dirt perfectly. Hedge clippers trimmed hedges into animals, then Pound placed a "keep off the grass" sign on the grass after the rakes got rid of the dead grass.

Bugs tuned a valve on and had a fountain running. Daffy turned another valve, but got knocked away as water came out. The four Monstars and their girls, Bugs and Lola, and Granny and Daffy danced around as they sang. Tilly opened the windows from Victoria's room and wore an old-fashioned bathing suit. She jumped off the balcony as she did a cannonball and landed into a fountain, making everyone wet and laugh.

**All: **We'll be dancing again! We'll be twirling again! We'll be whirling around with such ease! When we're Looney/human again, only Looney/human again; we'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes! We'll be floating again! We'll be gliding again! Stepping, striding as fine as you please! Like a real Looney Tune/human does; I'll be all that I was on that glorious morn, when we're finally reborn and we're all of us Looney/human again!

* * *

That night, Blanko was sitting in a bathtub as Pound was washing Blanko. Bugs got onto a stool and announced, "Tonight is the night!" Pound got a bucket of water and dumped it on Blanko, rinsing him off. Blanko's hair covered his eyes, then Blanko coughed and parted his hair from his face as he said nervously, "I-I'm not sure if I can do this."

"You don't have time to be timid." Bugs said, pointing over to the rose on the table, "You must be bold, daring." Blanko said to himself, "Bold, daring." He shook himself like a wet dog and his hair was sticking up, making Pound and Bugs all wet. Blanko stepped out of the tub as Bugs lights himself up, "There will be music, romantic candlelight provided by myself. And when the moment is right, you confess your love."

Blanko had a towel around his waist and Pound dries him more. Blanko looks at himself in the mirror and said, "Yes. I con-I-I..." Blanko began to stammer, bows his head, and sadly sighed, "No, I can't." Bugs asks, "You care for the girl, don't you?" Pound was combing Blanko's hair and was giving it a trim, then Blanko grunted as his hair was pulled and answers, "More than anything."

"Well then, you must tell her." Pound said as he finished Blanko's hair. He rubs his chin and was in thought, then Bugs said, "Voilà! Oh, you look so-so..." Bugs looks down to think of the right word, but Blanko found the word. "Stupid." Blanko said. He had his hair in curls and had a bow on his head, making him look like the Cowardly Lion! Pound snickered and said, "You look cute."

Bugs said, "Not quite the word I was looking for, but perhaps a little more off-the-top." He claps his hands, then Pound fixes Blanko's hair the right way. Daffy came into the room as he clears his throat. He gives a small bow and said, "Your lady awaits."

* * *

**Okay, how was that one? I don't own the girlfriends the Monstars have; all rights to Randolph-Larry on DeviantArt. I thought of doing this song to focus both the Enchanted Objects and Monstars, making them dream of being back to the Looney Tunes and humans. I hope you like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted**


	10. Beauty and the Beast

A minute later, Victoria came down the left side of the staircase, but stood at the top of it. She was wearing a golden ball gown, pearl earrings, yellow gloves, and had her hair brushed in an elegant half-back. She looked up the other stairs to see Blanko there with Bugs next to him. Blanko was wearing a royal blue jacket with golden trims, white ruffled shirt, a cravat held by a blue stone, black pants with a golden stripe at the sides, and dark brown boots. He also had his hair tied back with a blue ribbon that matched his jacket.

Blanko looked at Bugs, cleared his throat, and went down the steps. When they were in front of each other, Victoria and Blanko smiled. Blanko gave a bow and Victoria curtsied, then Blanko holds his arm out for Victoria. She placed her hand on his arm and walks down the steps with Blanko. As they were walking, Granny sang a love song. As the couple went down the steps, Taz jumps in and stands on his hind legs like a dog, happily barking and panting.

Victoria and Blanko stopped, looked at each other, and walked into the dining room. As they were eating dinner, Bupkus was playing the violin next to Victoria. Victoria got up, held Blanko's hands, and the two went into the ballroom.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Before they began to dance, Blanko looked nervous as Victoria held his left hand in her right and he gulps. Then, Victoria places his right hand around her waist and places her left hand on his arm. As Granny sang, Victoria helped Blanko with the steps as Bugs and Daffy were watching. The two were sitting on a piano and smiled. Bugs nudged Daffy and said, "Eh, eh, eh?" Daffy smiled and nods, then turns his attention towards the scene. Blanko begins to get the hang of the dancing, then he smiles and takes the lead.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

As the couple danced, the ceiling showed a mural of cherubs watching the scene and looked like they were smiling. The chandelier shone brightly as the two danced around the room with Blanko spinning Victoria around and having her spin back to him. As they danced, they smiled at each other lovingly and Victoria rests her head near Blanko's chest to listen to his heartbeat. Blanko looks surprised, then smiled as he looked at Bugs and Daffy. Bugs shook his little hands in joy and Daffy gave Blanko a thumbs up.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Bugs shushed the candlesticks gently and the lights dimmed, making the ballroom dark and had the couple finish their dance. A pair of double doors opened, then Blanko and Victoria went outside through the giant double doors.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Granny turned towards the Warners and said as the three yawned, "Off to the cupboard with you now, you three. It's past your bedtime." She kisses the three on top of their heads and smiled, "Good night, loves." The Warners got off the tea cart, walked away, and peeked at the doors with smiles. Outside on the balcony, Blanko led Victoria and had her sit down.

He sat with her on the rail and thought about what to say to her. He looked at her smoothing her gown out and said, "Victoria?" He holds her hands and asks, "Are you happy here with me?" Victoria answers softly and smiled, "Oh, yes." She turned towards the night sky as a sad expression came onto her face. Blanko notices and becomes concerned. He asks, "What is it?" Victoria turns back towards and sadly sighs, "If only I could see my father again. Just for a moment? I miss him so much."

Blanko felt bad for Victoria and thought of something he could do to make Victoria happy, then smiled as he said, "There is a way." In the West Wing, Blanko showed the magic mirror to Victoria as he explained, "This mirror will show you anything, anything that you wish to see." Victoria takes the mirror from him and said, "I'd like to see my father...please." The mirror began to glow and the vision showed Professor Utonium, falling on his knees in the woods and coughing.

Victoria gasped, "Daddy! Oh no, he's sick!" Blanko's expression changed into shock as he heard the news, then Victoria continued, "He may be dying and he's all alone!" The mirror stopped glowing, then Blanko turned towards the rose. It had three petals left and Blanko realised that he doesn't have much time. He really cared about Victoria, then bowed his head and sadly said, "Then, y-you must go to him."

Victoria looked at Blanko and asked, "What did you say?" Blanko replied, "I release you. You're no longer my prisoner." Victoria smiled a little, "You mean I-I'm free?" Blanko nodded and sadly answered as his voice began to get choked up, "Yes." Victoria touched his hand and smiled, "Oh, thank you!" She looked at the mirror and said, "Hold on, Daddy. I'm on my way."

She still had the mirror and handed it to Blanko, but he gently shoved it to her. He picked up some of her hair and ran it through his fingers as he said, "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." Victoria looked at the mirror, then at Blanko as she said, "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me."

Blanko sadly looked away, then Victoria gently touched his cheek and sadly smiled. Blanko was about to say something, but Victoria picked up her skirt and walked away fast. Daffy entered the room and smiled, "Well, your Highness. I must say everything is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you!" Blanko had his back turned as he looked at the rose. He sighed sadly, "I let her go."

Daffy smiled, "Yes, yes. Splen-" He stopped when heard what Blanko just said. He gasped, "You what? How could you do that?" Blanko sighed, "I had to." Daffy stammered, "Yes, b-b-but why?" Blanko turned to the clock and sighed, "Because...I love her."

Inside the library, Daffy told everyone the news. Granny, Lola, the Warners, and Bupkus asked in shock, "HE DID WHAT?!" Daffy sadly nodded, "Yes. I'm afraid it's true." Dot seemed upset about Victoria leaving and asked, "She's going away?" Bupkus slumped in defeat as he nearly cried, "But he was so close!" Granny shook her head and said, "After all this time, he's finally learned to love."

Bupkus's face lit up as he said, "That's it then! That should break the spell!" Granny sadly stated, "But it's not enough. She has to love him in return." Dot, Yakko, and Wakko walked away from the room as Daffy said, "Now, it's too late." Victoria was back in her blue dress and purple cloak, got on Altivo's back, and rode across the bridge. Blanko watched from his balcony with tears in his eyes and lets out an agonizing roar as if his heart was broken.

Victoria rode into the woods and called, "Daddy! Daddy!" She stopped Altivo and gasped as she saw a figure lying in the snow; it was Professor Utonium! She brought him back home and led him inside the house. After she shuts the door, Carl was covered with snow and looked like a snowman. He shook the snow off his face and smiled, "They're back!" He runs off to tell Johnny the news.

* * *

**Here's the best moment in the movie! I love the dance scene, but I always get sad when the Beast lets Belle go. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. Kill the Beast!

Professor Utonium slowly opened his eyes and moaned, "Victoria..." Victoria gently placed a compress on her father's head and said, "Shh. It's alright, Daddy. I'm home." Professor Utonium was already in his pajamas and was in his bedroom. He looked at Victoria, held her, and smiled, "I thought I'd never see you again." Victoria hugged her father back and smiled, "I missed you so much."

Professor Utonium looks at her and said, "But the Monstar? How did you escape?" Victoria answers, "I didn't escape, Daddy. He...he let me go." Her father asked in disbelief, "That horrible beast?" Victoria shook her head and said, "But he's different now, Daddy. He's changed somehow." She turned her head when she heard some jumbling in her bag, which opened up to have the mirror fall out with three tea cups: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot!

The three shook their heads, looked at Victoria and Professor Utonium, and said, "Hi!" Dot hopped towards Professor Utonium, while her brothers were next to Victoria. The girl laughs, "Oh, three stowaways." Professor Utonium holds Dot and smiles, "Why, hello there, little one! Didn't think I'd see you and your brothers again." Yakko said, "Vicky, we all miss ya."

Dot looked at Victoria and asked, "Vicky, why'd you go away?"

Wakko adds, "Don't you like us anymore?"

Victoria smiled and said, "Oh, Wakko, of course I do. It's just that-" She stopped when she heard knocking at the door. Getting up, she went downstairs and opened the door, where Mojo Jojo stood. She looked at the chimp and asked, "May I help you?" Mojo looked at her and said, "Ah, Victoria. So nice of you to return. I have come to confiscate, take away, and collect your father."

Victoria raised a brow, "My father?" She knew something wasn't right when she first saw Mojo. The chimpanzee smiled a cruel smile, "Don't worry or fret, mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him, which is to say that he will be in the best of hands at my asylum and be treated from his delusions, illness, and dementia."

He backed away to reveal a carriage that said: "Asylum of Loons". Victoria glared at Mojo and stated, "My father's not crazy!" Carl held a torch and pointed, "He was raving like a lunatic! We all heard him, didn't we?" The villagers were gathered and shouted in agreement, while Johnny hid in the shadows and smirked. Ace and Snake got out of the carriage to put Professor Utonium in, but Victoria shouted, "No! I won't let you!"

Professor Utonium had his robe and slippers on, found out what the commotion was about, and asked, "Victoria?" He walks out as his daughter holds him defensively. Carl teases, "Utonium! Tell us again, old man! Just how big was the beast?" Professor Utonium said, "Well, I mean...he was e-enormous! I'd say at least eight... No, more like ten feet!" The crowd and Carl laughed, then Carl jokes as he twirled his finger around his head, "Well, you don't get much crazier than that!"

Professor Utonium protested, "It's true, I tell you!" Carl moans, "Get him outta here!" Ace and Snake grabbed Utonium by his arms, then dragged him towards the carriage. Professor Utonium tried to get himself free as he shouted, "Let go of me!" Victoria ran towards Mojo Jojo, places her hand on his shoulder to stop him, and says, "No! You can't do this!" Mojo only glared at her and gets away from her as Johnny stepped towards her. Johnny sighed with mock sympathy, "Poor Victoria. Oh, it's a shame about your dad."

Victoria looked at him and said, "You know he's not crazy, Johnny." Johnny looked at her and said, "I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if..." Victoria raised a brow, "If what?" Johnny sneered as he was about to reveal his plan, "If you marry me." Victoria couldn't believe that he's black-mailing her and said, "What?" Johnny smirks as he was about to kiss Victoria, "One little word, Vicky. That's all it takes."

Victoria pushes his face and growls, "Never!" Jonny walks away and sneers, "Have it your way!" Victoria watched her father being dragged towards the carriage and runs inside the house to get something. She came back out with the magic mirror in her hands and cries out, "My father is not crazy and I can prove it!" She looked at the mirror and orders, "Show me Blanko!"

She shows the mirror as it glowed green, then everyone gasped and screamed at the image of Blanko roaring. Meg Griffin asked, "Is it dangerous?" Victoria went towards the crowd and said, "Oh no, no! He'd never hurt anyone! Please! I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle." Johnny raised a brow when he noticed Victoria's expression as she looked at Blanko's face in the mirror. The girl gave a small smile, "He's my friend."

Johnny turned Victoria to face him, placed his hands on her shoulders, and sneered, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." Victoria pulled away and glares, "He's no monster, Johnny Bravo! You are!" Realising that his plan had failed and that Victoria likes Blanko more, Johnny grabbed the mirror from Victoria and says, "She's as crazy as the scientist!"

He turns to the villagers and shouts, "The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!" The crowd gasped and held their children to protect them, but Victoria cried out, "No!" Johnny ignores her and shouts, "We're not safe until his head is mounted on my walls! I say we kill the beast!" The crowd agreed and the villagers began to sing.

**I.M. Weasel:** We're not safe until he's dead!

**Brian Griffin: **He'll come stalking us at night!

**Dexter's Mom: **Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!

**Homer Simpson (holds a lit torch): **He'll reek havoc on our village if we let him wander free!

Johnny grabs a lit torch and sings before throwing to a pile of straw, "So it's time to take some action, boys! It's time to follow me!" He throws it towards the straw, setting a huge fire. Johnny was getting some fun as he tells the villagers about Blanko, which were not true. He even scared Carl.

**Johnny: **Through a mist, through a woods; Through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride! Say a prayer and we're there at the drawbridge of a castle, and there's something truly terrible inside! It's a beast! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! Massive claws, killer claws for the feast! Hear him roar! See him foam! But we're not comin' home till he's dead!

He brings up the mirror and shouts, "Good and dead! Kill the beast!" The crowd cheers, but Victoria grabs Johnny's arm and cries, "No! I won't let you do this!" Johnny grabs her wrist and sneers, "If you're not with us, you're against us! Bring the old man!" Cleveland and Glenn drag Professor Utonium to the opened cellar doors and threw him in as the scientist yells, "Get your hands off me!"

Johnny throws Victoria into the cellar and shouts, "We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Victoria gasped as she landed on her knees and turned to see the doors locked shut. She pounded her fist and shouts, "Let us out!" Johnny shouted, "We'll rid the village of this beast! Who's with me?"

Everyone yelled a chorus of "I am!" as the Warners watched from the doorway unnoticed and felt scared about the news. The villagers lit torches as Johnny got a cape on and saddled onto a black horse with red eyes, gray mane and tail, and feathering at the feet. Johnny led everyone through the village as the women and children waved good-bye for the men.

**Crowd:** Light your torch, mount your horse!

**Johnny:** Screw your courage to the stinking place!

**Crowd:** We're counting on Johnny to lead the way!

**All:** Through a mist, through a wood where within a haunted castle something's lurking that you don't see everyday! It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain! We won't rest till he's good and deceased! Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go!

"We'll lay siege to that castle and bring back his head!" Johnny yelled as his horse reared up with a whinny. Back to the cellar, Victoria used a long stick to get the door free and had no luck. She stopped and said, "I have to warn Blanko! This is all my fault! Oh, Daddy! What are we going to do?" Professor Utonium held her for comfort and said, "Now, now. We'll think of something."

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot looked at them from the cellar window outside. Yakko said to Wakko, "Any ideas to get them out and save the day?" Dot asks, "I thought the Powerpuffs should save the day?" Wakko sighed, "Nope, they're not on our team since stupid Bravo lied and got everyone over towards the castle. It's up to us, all for one!"

"One for all!" Yakko added.

"Every man for himself!" Dot finishes. She looked to see Professor Utonium's old invention and smiled, "Ah!"

Meanwhile, the mob went through the woods. They chopped down a tree, sawed the branches, and carried it as a battering ram towards the castle.

**Mob:** We don't like what we don't understand in fact, it scares us and this monster is mysterious at least! Bring your guns, bring your knives! Save your children and your wives! We'll save our village and our lives! We'll kill the beast!

Lightning flashed, then Granny was in the library with Daffy, May, Nawt, and Taz. She looked at Daffy pacing and complaining, "I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up!" Nawt folded his arms and sneered, "Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all!" May slapped him and said, "Nawt, don't even say that!"

Then, Taz started gibbering as he went over to the window. "Could it be?" Nawt asked. "Is it she?" Granny asked with a smile. Everyone looked at the window with smiles, but their expressions changed to shock when they saw the mob walking across the bridge. Nawt gasped, "Sacre bleu! Invaders!"

"Encroachers!" Daffy added.

May saw Johnny and said, "And they have the mirror!"

Daffy ordered, "Warn the master! If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get! Who's with me?" Everyone rushed out of the room as he said this and slammed the door shut, which made Daffy turn around and yelp. It was raining outside as Johnny ordered, "Take whatever booty you can find, but remember: The beast is mine!"

Inside the castle, the objects, Monstars, and Monstarettes rushed towards the main doors as they sang. Outside, the men brought the wood and began to batter the door as they sang.

**Servants:** Hearts ablaze, banners high; we go marching into battle, unafraid although the danger's just increased!

**Mob: **Raise the flag! Sing the song! Here we come, we're fifty strong and fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong! Let's kill the beast!

In the West Wing, Granny walked in to find Blanko. He wore his red cape, white shirt, black pants, and was bare foot. Granny called, "Pardon me, Master?" Blanko didn't look at the teapot and said in a choked voice, "Leave me in peace." Granny said, "But, sir. The castle is under attack!" Outside, the mob kept battering the door and chanted, "Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"

The servants leaned against the door, but kept shaking as the door was being hit. Bugs groaned, "This isn't working!" Lola said, "Oh, Bugs! We must do something!" Bugs thought for a bit and an idea came up. He said, "Wait, I know!" The villagers kept battering the door outside. Blanko looked at the rose as Granny asked, "What shall we do, Master?" Blanko didn't look at her and sadly responded, "It doesn't matter now. Just let them come."

Outside, the villagers battered the door as they chanted, "Kill the beast! Kill the beast! KILL THE BEAST!" They broke the door down and stopped where they were.

* * *

**Okay, how's that one? I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	12. The Battle and All is Lost

After the mob broke in, they looked around the foyer. They were surprised to find it dark and empty, except for a bunch of household objects around the room. Johnny signaled everyone to follow him, then Carl was holding Bugs. Bugs shouted, "NOW!" The room was lit as the objects and Monstars came up for battle. The villagers were getting themselves beaten up and bruised.

Bupkus used his fists to beat up Peter Griffin, Fuzzy Lumpkins was about to hit some drawers and got his teeth knocked out, and a mop subdued Cleveland Brown. A rug rolled up from under Mr. Krabs and had him locked into a chest, which licked its lips and burped. Among the chaos, Johnny eluded from the scene and went up the staircase to find Blanko.

Over at Victoria's house, the Warners just got Professor Utonium's invention started. Yakko blew the coals and said, "Yes! Everyone, prepare for contact!" Wakko pulled the string to make the horn whistle and sat on the seat with his siblings. Dot smiled, "Here we go!" Yakko drove towards the cellar doors really fast.

Inside, Professor Utonium and Victoria looked out the window. Professor Utonium wondered, "What the devil?" Hid eyes widened when he saw his invention driving towards them, then he grabbed Victoria and shouted, "VICTORIA, LOOK OUT!" Father and daughter ducked for cover as the contraption cut the cellar doors to pieces, fell through, and made an explosion.

Victoria and Professor Utonium looked to see the invention in pieces and the Warners hanging by their noses on a spring. Yakko said, "You folks gotta try this thing." Wakko said, "That was fun. Let's do it again!"

Back at the castle, the battle continued. Beer mugs had just thrown tomatoes at I.M. Weasel, who got a shovel out and nearly hit them with it when he heard Granny's voice shout from above him, "UP HERE, YA SCURVY SCUM!" The weasel looked up to see Granny with a bunch of tea cups on a pillar top. Granny shouted, "NOW!" The tea cups spilled hot tea on I.M. Weasel, who howled in pain as Granny and the cups smiled.

On the staircase, Tilly jumped down and pinned Kevin to the ground really hard. In the halls, Johnny kicked a door open to find it empty and continued to find Blanko. Tilly bashed Rolf and Eddy, then she had two haircombs jump on Jimmy. Jimmy fell into Tilly's drawers, then came out wearing girly clothes and makeup. He screamed like a girl and ran away.

Bugs was backing away from Carl, who was holding a torch towards him and gave an evil chuckle. Daffy had a hat like Napoleon, wore medals, and carried a pistol and a pair of scissors. He saw Carl, slid on the railing with scissors pointed, and stabs Carl in the butt. Carl jumped up, holding his behind and yells in pain.

In the woods, Victoria and Professor Utonium rode Altivo towards the castle with the Warners in the saddle bags. At the castle, Big Billy was holding Lola upside down and was pulling her feathers off. Bugs saw what was happening, got behind the cyclops, and blew fire into the green goon's bottom. Big Billy flew up into the air and dropped Lola, but Bugs caught her and the two smiled at each other.

Taz was holding a shoe as Carl and a bunch of the villagers went after him, throwing weapons at the door. Taz backed up towards the kitchen and growls at the villagers, who were advancing on him. The drawers flew open with knives and Bang gave an evil laugh as he had the stove ablaze. Carl and the villagers screamed as they all ran out of the castle, went across the bridge in fear, and ran back towards the village.

The servants cheered and congratulated each other, then Daffy and Bugs were at an open window. Daffy shouted, "And stay out!" Bugs kissed Daffy on both cheeks, which made him groan in disgust and give a few slaps on Bugs's face.

* * *

In the West Wing, Blanko sat on a bench and looked down in disappointment. The rose is now down to its two last petals. Then, Johnny entered the room and saw Blanko. Johnny got his bow and arrow out, aiming the arrow at Blanko. Blanko turned to see Johnny, but turned around and didn't care. Johnny shot the arrow without any hesitation and the arrow hits Blanko's back, making him rear up and roar in pain.

Johnny pushes him out and laughs evilly, then he pushes Blanko off the balcony. Blanko tumbles and lands on an edge, then Johnny jumps down near him Johnny growled, "Get up!" Blanko lifts his head and sadly looks at him, but gets kicked in his side. Johnny shouts, "Get up!" He mocks Blanko, "What's the matter, beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Blanko looked down sadly and wanted his suffering to end. Johnny found a spire, ripped it off the castle, and is prepared to club Blanko's head with it. Blanko just laid there, but got up slowly as a voice called out, "NO!" He looked down to see Victoria on Altivo and Professor Utonium next to them. Blanko said, "Victoria..." Victoria shouted, "No! Johnny! DON'T!"

Johnny nearly clubbed Blanko, but Blanko grabbed the object and stood up. He growled fiercely at Johnny, who looked pale as a ghost. Back on the bridge, Victoria said, "Let's go, Altivo." The horse gave whinny and used his front legs to kick the doors open. Blanko and Johnny kept fighting, then Johnny's sunglasses fell off to reveal a pair of brown eyes.

Blanko shoved Johnny down and jumped up to tackle him, both falling towards the ledge. Victoria was running towards the West Wing and was going as fast as her legs could carry. On the ledge, Blanko was kicked off and landed somewhere. Johnny swung his weapon and decapitates a gargoyle, mistaking it for Blanko. Surrounded by gargoyles, Johnny shouts, "Come on out and fight!" He walked around and sneered, "Were you in love with her, beast? Did you honestly think that she'd want you when she had someone like me?!"

Blanko hid near the statues and growled as he came up from behind Johnny. Johnny swung at him, but Blanko used his teeth to stop the object from hitting him. He ducked as Johnny swung again and was backed towards a wall. Johnny shouts, "It's over, beast! VICTORIA IS MINE!" Blanko became enraged when he slammed into Johnny, grabs him by the neck, and has him dangling over the edge of the castle.

Johnny looked down and pleaded, "Let me go! Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" Lightning flashes, then Blanko glares at Johnny. His expression changed to pity and he realised that he'd be more of a monster than Johnny if he lets him die. Blanko pulls Johnny to safety and growls, "Get out." He lets him go, then Victoria ran towards the balcony as her hair fell loose and her hood came down. She called, "Blanko!"

Blanko turned around quick to see Victoria. He looked up and smiled, "Victoria?" Victoria reaches her hand out over the balcony, then Blanko climbs up the roof to meet her. He reached his hand out and said, "Victoria..." Victoria leaned over and held his hand, then Blanko pulls himself up. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled, "You came back."

Victoria smiled and held his hand close to her face, but her expression changed to shock when Blanko roared in pain. Behind him, Johnny stabbed Blanko's side with a knife from his pocket and had a look of madness in his eyes. Blood dripped from Johnny's knife, then Blanko began to lose balance as he bumped into Johnny. Johnny dropped his knife and began to wobble, then Victoria grabbed Blanko by his cape to keep him from falling.

Johnny fell backwards with a scream and fell into the river to his death. After he died, Victoria helped a wounded Blanko over the railing off the balcony. Then, Bupkus, Veronica, and Pound ran into the West Wing and went towards the balcony. They stopped in their tracks and couldn't believe their eyes. Pound made a small gasp, Bupkus looked in sadness, and Veronica cringed at the sight of their fallen master.

Victoria lays Blanko gently on the floor. Blanko was bleeding from his side and his breathing became shallow; he was close to dying. Victoria reached her hand out and gently touched Blanko's face. Blanko rasped out, "Victoria..." He looked up to see her face, had tears streaming down his cheeks, and sadly smiled, "You...you came back."

Victoria answers, "Of course I came back. I couldn't let them..." She stopped, gently held Blanko to hug him, and said, "Oh, this is all my fault! If only I'd gotten here sooner!" Blanko breathed, "Maybe it's better...it's better this way." Victoria shook her head, gently closed Blanko's mouth, and said, "Don't talk like that. You'll be alright."

Blanko began to cough and blood appeared on the side of his mouth. Victoria stroked his brow and held his face as she said, "We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see." Blanko gently moved a lock of hair from Victoria's face, tucks it behind her ear, and holds her face as he breathed, "And at least...I got to see you...one last time."

Victoria held his hand close to her face and a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked to see Blanko's hand slip and watched him breathe his last breath, close his eyes, and lay his head on the floor. His heart stopped beating and his breathing stopped; Blanko is dead. Victoria lets go of his hand, covers her mouth, and shakes her head.

She clings to his shirt and sobs, "No... No! Please! Please! Please don't leave me!" She weeps into his chest as tears rolled down her face, then she whispers, "I love you." The rose was down to its last petal and it fell to the table. Pound, Bupkus, and Veronica looked away sadly. Veronica silently cried into Pound's chest as he holds her for comfort, while Bupkus sadly bows his head and tears fell from his eyes. It was too late; the spell will never be broken and all is lost.

* * *

**How was that one? This part when the hero dies makes me cry a lot. Even when I listen to the CD for that part. (starts to sniffle) Okay, I ho-hope you like where this is going. Kind reviews and comments are accepted, as well as a box of tissues. (cries)**


	13. Transformation and Happy Ending

As it continued to rain, everything was silent. The only sounds were thunder and Victoria weeping over Blanko's body. Suddenly, the rain streaked with a pink comet. A blue one appeared, followed by more in pink, gold, and yellow. Victoria looked up and found the comets showering around, fog appearing, and Blanko's body began to float in mid-air!

Victoria backed away and watched in awe, along with the other Monstars that were watching with their jaws slacked and eyes widened. As Blanko floated, his cape wrapped around his body like a blanket and the wind began to blow. Victoria stood up to see this happening as Blanko's hand moved out. His hand began to change from blue to a neutral-fair tone with a small tan, his claws shrank into fingernails, and light shot out from his fingertips.

Then, Blanko's feet changed to the same complexion as his hands and his toenails shrank back. His toes shot out light, then the wind blew into Blanko's face. His face changed into a neutral-fair tone as his hands and feet, his fangs and buck teeth disappeared as light shot out from his body. Blanko's body gently fell to the floor, leaving his cape unraveled.

Victoria stepped towards the figure in place of the blue Monstar with her hand out, but jumped back as the body began to get up. The figure in place of Blanko wore black pants that were tattered at the hem and a white shirt that had a hole in the sleeve. The figure looked at his hands and turned to face Victoria. His face was well-defined with dark brown eyebrows, brown eyes, and dark brown hair that flowed to his shoulders.

Victoria looked at the man in place of Blanko, then the man said as he held Victoria's hands, "Victoria, it's me." The man spoke differently than Blanko did since it wasn't too rough, but smooth as velvet. He also had straight teeth that were perfect and white when he opened his mouth to speak. Victoria raised a brow and slowly reaches her hand to touch the man's hair. She looked into his brown eyes and found a bit of red in them, just like Blanko's eyes; the portrait had the same eyes as the man and Blanko.

Victoria touched Blanko's face and smiled, "It is you!" Blanko moved a lock of hair from Victoria's face, looked at her lovingly, and leaned in close to her face. The two closed their eyes and kissed each other. Then, blue mist swirled around as the lovers embraced and fireworks shot up in the night sky. The sky changed to a sunrise as the castle changed from old to new. The gargoyles around the castle changed into beautiful marble statues of women and cherubs. The vines that died blossomed with roses on the balcony.

Bupkus, Pound, and Veronica ran towards the couple. Bupkus started spinning and changed to a human man. He had a fit build and had brown hair that was short, had a goatee, fair skin with a small tan, and wore black and red clothes. He also wore a pair of brown boots. Blanko looked at Bupkus and smiled, "Bupkus!" Pound swirled around and turned into a man with brown skin, muscled body, and bald head. His eyes were still green, but he had no shirt on. He wears green pants and blue shoes. Blanko hugged him and said, "Pound!"

Veronica swirled around and she had dark skin, black hair in a bun, and wore a maid's dress. The cap covered her eyes, then Blanko fixes her cap and smiled, "Oh, Veronica!" Blanko smiled and got everyone into a group hug as he exclaimed, "Look at us!" Then, small voices said, "Guys! Guys!" Everyone turned to see Taz carrying the Warners on his back, then Taz swirled around and changed back into the Tazmanian Devil that he was before.

The Warners spun around and changed back to the Warners before the spell. Yakko wore green pants, while Wakko wore a blue sweater and a red cap. Dot still had the flower on her head, but wore a pink skirt. Veronica picked up Dot as Pound picked up Yakko and Wakko. Veronica smiled, "Oh my goodness!" Bupkus looked at Victoria and Blanko as he said, "It is a miracle!"

Blanko picks up Victoria by her waist and swings her around, making the two laugh. Throughout the castle, everyone changed back to the Looney Tunes and the Monstars became human; the spell is broken! Nawt had fair skin, blond hair that was short, and a mustache/beard combo. He wore a red shirt that showed some of his chest, tan pants, and brown shoes.

Bang changed, but his hair was the same and was held by a red sweatband. He wore a brown tunic with a dark brown belt, sandals, and a blue cape. He also had brown wrist bands on. Tallulah had fair skin and wore a maid's dress. Rita changed to having fair skin and dark brown hair that was kept in a bun, while May's hair changed to red and she also wore a maid's dress.

* * *

When sunset came, the castle prepared a ball to celebrate the spell being broken and a royal wedding for Victoria and Blanko. The villagers were forgiven about the raid and were invited to the ball. Blanko and Victoria wore their formal attire when they had their first dance together. Blanko swung Victoria around, making her laugh and sets her down.

The two smiled, kissed each other, and Blanko held Victoria's hand as he began to dance with her. Nawt watched the two and sighed happily, "Ah, l'amour." May walked past Nawt and batted her lashes at him, making Nawt chuckle and chase after her. However, he was stopped when Daffy shoves him and said, "Well, Nawt." He shakes Nawt's hand and said, "Old friend, shall we let bygones be bygones?"

Nawt smiled, "Of course, mon ami. I told you that she would break the spell!" Daffy raised a brow and said as he flicked Nawt's nose playfully, "I beg your pardon, old friend. But I believe I told you." Nawt laughed and gave Daffy a noogie, "No, you didn't! I told you!" Daffy became angry and said, "You most certainly did NOT, you pompous, parrot-headed pea-brain!" He shoves Nawt, then Nawt got out a glove and glares, "En guarde, you overgrown pocket watch!"

They started their brawl, but eventually stopped when Bang and Bupkus restrained the two. As Blanko and Victoria were dancing, the Warners were watching with Professor Utonium and Granny. Professor Utonium wiped away a tear with a handkerchief and placed it in his pocket, happy for his daughter that she found her prince. Dot looked at Granny and asked, "Are they gonna live happily ever after, Granny?"

The old lady chuckled and sighed, "Of course, my dear. Of course." Wakko looked unsure and asked, "Do we still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Granny looked at him, who gave a small smile. Professor Utonium and Granny laughed, then Yakko said, "G'night, everybody!" As Blanko and Victoria were dancing around the room, everyone began to sing:

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Blanko and Victoria stopped dancing, then kissed each other passionately. After they kissed, Victoria smiled at her prince and rests her head near his chest to listen to his heartbeat. Blanko smiled and held his princess close to him. As everyone sang and looked at the prince and princess, all eyes basked on the love of Beauty and the Beast. As Granny said, everyone lived happily ever after.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ah-ah-aaaaaaah..._

**The End**

* * *

**That was the ending of my story. I love that part and love the song they sang at the end, along with the stained glass window when the movie ends when I watch it. I'm thinkng of doing another one that parodies "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas". Okay, I hope you like where this is going and gone so far.**

**Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: The Monstars look like the Disney/Non-Disney heroes when they're human. Guess who is who! Also, their girls are based off the Disney/Non-Disney girls and look like the ones you might be familiar with.**


End file.
